Misses and Missons-on Hiatus until August 1st-
by themoonlitarcher
Summary: Most Fairy tail members need to take missions like they need to breath. Team Natsu is no exception to that. As they grow as mages, their adventures become increasingly dangerous. It's no surprise when Natsu and Lucy begin to not only grow with their magic, but in their relationship. How many misses will they make before they finally realize their feelings?
1. Protection

AN: This **takes place right after the Tartarus arc,** ignoring the following chapters.

(I'd explain more but I'd like to avoid **spoilers** for anyone here.)

If you haven't completed this arc then I would suggest not reading because of spoiler I have in this. You have been warned. Then again if you love spoilers feel free to read! Enjoy!

 ** _If I owned Fairy Tail then I wouldn't be in high school right now, I'd probably be in Hawaii studying Astronomy. This goes for the entire story too._**

 _ **Protection**_

Groaning, Lucy slid down against the wall at her back. Happy followed suit, leaning his small furry head on her thigh. Her throat burned horribly, hardening her chest until it was too hard for her to clearly suck in a breath. She coughed, and the pressure seemed to release slightly. The exceed at her side glanced at her worriedly. With a smile, she patted his head to reassure him she was fine.

Running hadn't been in her best interest. Erza had insisted that she and Happy leave, so that they could open the box while keeping it safe. The bandits who were after the small jeweled item barely spared her a glance. They had probably thought she was weak after Erza yelled at her, and that the team only wanted her safe. It seemed likely, as she hadn't pulled a key out yet. Knowing that the scarlet haired woman was in the right, Lucy had left, bolting down the strange streets of the unfamiliar town. When they reached an alley, Lucy had stopped, settling into her current position.

"So how do we open this thing?" questioned Happy. She frowned, running a finger along the jewels encrusted on the top. There was no key hole, and no inscription.

She asked Happy, "Got the job flyer?"

He nodded, handing her the folded piece of paper from his small green pack. She thanked him, opening the creased sheet, eyes flickering over the words printed there. For a moment, she still had no lead,but then the bottom of the flyer caught her eye.

"A celestial wizard would be preferable, as the box is open by moonlight." she read aloud. With a huff and roll of her eyes,she slumped back. Were people really so clueless? Celestial wizards summon celestial spirits. They didn't control anything to do with the night sky!

"None of your spirits can control moonlight," Happy said, scowling at the page. The blonde nodded in assent.

"We will have to wait until tonight then," she told her friend, scooping him up into her arms. She would have to hide the box somewhere, before going to join her team in the fray. Like hell was she going to leave them on their own like that.

"Aye sir!"

"Here," she said handing him the box. He took it, looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm going back to help. Take it back to the hotel room. I put some enchantments up earlier that Levy taught me, so none of those mages will be able to get in. It has to stay safe, and I don't want to be a coward."

"You're not a coward Lucy!" the cat cried, peering into her brown orbs with ferocity. She laughed, ruffling his fur.

"I know Happy," she told him. "We'll be back in a bit alright? Be careful."

He nodded, spreading his wings before taking off down the alleyway. Lucy turned, ready to head back in the direction of her friends, when a cry echoed off the stone walls around spun, head whipping towards the disturbance, and her heart slammed up into her throat.

"Happy!"

At the opposite end of the alley, a man held Happy by his tail, holding him at eye level. Happy hissed indignantly, throwing a paw out towards the man's face. Before he could make contact there was the sudden 'woosh' of large amounts of moving water, and Happy was blasted back towards Lucy. A scream lodged in her throat as a thundering jet of water shot the cat towards her. Still, she didn't move. Jumping, her fingers gripped into Happy's fur coat and she snatched the feline against her chest. Water intruded her airways, reminding her to hold her breath. It seemed as if she would be okay but then her body slammed into a large force, knocking the wind from her lungs. Cool liquid forced it's way into her nose, taking the air from her lungs.

Something hot began to sear against her hip. Her closed eyes flashed open, hand flying to her key pouch. Water. Water meant Aquarius. All she had to do was find the key and then-

No. She couldn't summon her. Her fingers shook around the broken key she held. Numbly, trying to keep all thoughts at bay, she moved on to another spirit. Capricorn might just be able to do something.

So she summoned him. The spirit showed, quickly putting a stop to the swirling water about them with strong strokes of his arms. With a blast of magic, he sent the water into the atmosphere.

The holder mage hacked water, the wet blue ball of fur still pressed into her bosom. Blinking water from her eyes, she looked to find Capricorn had engaged the mage. Fear clutched around her heart as she realized exactly what kind of mage was before her and her spirit.

The moves were as familiar to her as her name. Normally however, they had her back and were of the opposite element. Only once had she been forced to face this kind of miraculous magic, and she hadn't been able to fight due to her lost keys. Now, she was fully able to fight the water dragon slayer in front of her.

"Happy?" she rasped, looking moaned, eyes finding her own in bleary grogginess. At first, Lucy was deeply worried for her companion, but then anger overtook her. This man had hurt Happy. That was something she couldn't allow.

In one swift movement. She stood, slashing another key into the air and calling for it's spirit. Golden light illuminated the now dim alley, and her foe scowled in her direction. Capricorn slammed his curled fist into the slayer's head, turning his attention away from his master.

Immediately, Lucy fell to her knees again. Loke rushed to her side, but she shook her head, pointing to the ongoing fight and saying,

"No, go help Capricorn. You know how Natsu and Gajeel work so I figured you'd have the best chance with him helping."

The lion spirit scowled in worry. Loke and Capricorn were both powerful zodiac spirits, and he couldn't remember her ever bringing the two of them out at the same time. He knew she could summon three zodiacs, but he didn't want her draining so much magic on a mission. Tartarus had been life or death. This dragon slayer was likely to take the box and run. Still, that didn't mean he would let Lucy go for the fight. Loke nodded, running to help Capricorn,

"Are you okay Lucy?" Happy asked. She nodded, stroking down his wet fur.

"Why didn't you summon Aquarius? Why Capricorn?"

Her hand paused over his head, eyes widening slightly. Had she really never told them about Aquarius? The numbing came back. It never failed to. Anytime the spirit's name was mentioned she would be filled with a feeling of nothing. She looked away, back towards her spirits fight, and sent them more power. The tug that followed surprised her. Maybe she shouldn't have kept Virgo, Taurus out for so long to dig up the box. It had taken them about five hours even with her help, and the circumstances were now starting to weigh on her magic power. Happy's stare burned into her skin when she didn't answer. When he reached to her key pouch she flinched, trying to block his little paws, but he saw the damaged item. His gaze flicked up, and she was astonished to see tears.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Lucy look out!"

Snapping her gaze away from Happy, she found a water dragon's claw coming down on a yelp, she pulled Aries from her pouch, summoning the sweet spirit in order to create a wool wall. Luckily, the female understood, and the three were protected from the attack. Capricorn and Loke went on fighting. Aries seemed to tremble slightly, but Lucy would tell it wasn't her normal anxieties. No, Lucy had just shoved the Spirit in front of her without thought, which could have resulted in immense pain for her.

"Thank you Aries," Lucy murmured. "I'm sorry I put you in front of us like that, I should have warned you."

"It's okay Lucy," she whispered. "It just brought back memories- I'm sorry I worried you!"

Before Lucy could respond, her loyal spirit disappeared. Lucy lurched forward, her body giving out underneath her. Happy called her name, shaking her arm, but all energy had left her. Slowly, she tilted her head towards Loke and Capricorn. Capricorn was already fading, and Loke was glowing. He fought the gate hard, but was forced back when his opponent landed a blow into his stomach. His eyes met hers for a moment, slightly wide with fear. Confusion laced her own stare as her guild mate disappeared in a shimmer of gold. She had no magic power left, meaning that he would not be able to return. Loke used a small amount of her powers to link himself to Earthland before passing through his gate. Happy and her were left alone.

"D-dragon force!" Happy whimpered, claws digging into her shirt. A growl shot down the alley, filling the closed space with a deep, aggressive rumble. She shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. In a feeble attempt to do _something_ she pulled Happy near her, rolling over so she covered him. An image of him trying to swat at the tubby man on Tenrou flashed through her mind. No matter just how useless his little paws were Happy had faced many enemies like that in an attempt to protect his family. For once, she would be able to protect him from the pain his courage caused him,

The first kick made her clamp down on her lip, drawing blood, as she tried not to scream. She had seen dragon force before in the Grand Magic Games. Natsu had gone into the legendary final stage only a few times, but she had never seen him in it. Still, the celestial maiden had never imagined she would fall on the receiving end of the terrifying power it took to slay a dragon.

Happy cried out, telling the mage to stop kicking Lucy, but she just held him tighter. In retaliation the mage let out another roar, and once again they were thrown further down the alleyway in a swirl of water. Her body skidded against the cement, her skin stinging in pain from the severe scrapes. Blood started to drip down her limbs. With her magic gone, she couldn't even tense in pain. Her only muscle movement was in the grip she held Happy with. The cat was crying, his tears warm against the cold water soaking into her skin. In the middle of winter she could already feel the pneumonia sneaking into her bones.

"You two have a dragon's scent on you," the slayer hissed out. His voice sounded reptilian. In sluggish movement, Lucy peeled her eyes open and looked up at him. She hoped her glare said 'Bring it' rather than 'I'm about to pass out'.

"In fact, you smell a lot like Igneel the fire dragon," he mused. Pain jolted through her chest, causing Lucy to cry out. Happy growled in anger.

"What do you know about Igneel?" Lucy hissed, somehow finding her voice. The tone in which he spoke of the fire dragon infuriated her. It was like he was looking down on a pest he were about to squash. Igneel had been no pest. He had been a king.

"Struck a nerve did I?" he asked, giving her a sharp slice of water. It ripped through her clothes, tearing at skin. The force rivaled that of Juvia's own water slicer.

"The most interesting thing about your scent, celestial maiden," he told her, bending down to leer down into her face. "Is the human male part. You're involved with a dragon slayer aren't you?"

Her jaw clenched. The tone he used, sent alarms ringing. It held promising violence, as if he were making a threat. Not towards her, but toward the fire dragon slayer.

The other slayer grinned, "Oh you are. Did you know he's my born trivial? Igneel killed my dragons mate during the dragon wars. We've been enemies ever since. "

With sickening gentle hands, man reached down, running his scaled finger under her jaw. She jerked away, curling over Happy.

"Which means that you'll be needing to die sweetheart."

"Leave Lucy alone you second rate slayer!" Happy growled, struggling to get away from the girl.

"Happy stop it," she commanded. "You can't let him know who you are to him. If I'm just his best friend then-"

Laughter rang out in the tense air. Lucy stiffened.

"It's an unsaid bond then! This is even better!" the water slayer howled. "Nothing would tear Igneel's little bastard up than _this._ "

Lucy sucked in a breath, curling her entire body over Happy. In desperation, she reached for some sort of power, but her container was completely empty. She should have summoned Gemini and used Urano Metria on the bastard instead of summoning Loke and Capricorn. She would have nearly been in the same state, but at least she wouldn't have been drained.

With a sickened stomach, she planted a kiss on Happy's head. He would be okay at least.

"Lucy," he murmured, hugging her neck. "Natsu's gonna come for us. I know it."

"I know. I just hope he'll make it in time," she said back.

"You hope? C'mon Lucy, you should know I'd find you sooner or later."

Her heart leaped, energy seeming to rush into her rawest cells. With a breathless laugh she looked over her shoulder. Natsu stood on the opposite end of the alley way, frozen in his spot. Despite his light hearted words, she would see the anger etched into his childlike face.

"Dragon always protects the Princess," Happy cheered. She smiled in agreement and opened her mouth to reply to him, but her words were replaced by a shriek of pain. The other mage had snatched her hair by the roots, and was pulling on it in fury. In surprised, she went to grab at his hands to relieve the pressure, dropping Happy. The cat flew upwards, and Lucy panicked. She couldn't let him get hurt again.

Instead of attacking however, Happy grabbed her shirt and started to fiercely pull her away. The pain grew worse, a cry coming through her lips once more, before it was suddenly gone, and the duo were flying backwards.

Her back hit pavement, Happy's own cry of pain harsh against her ears. He asked if she was alright, rubbing her head vigorously in order to relieve the stinging of her scalp. The blonde scowled at the cat, before patting his head. He leapt at her chest in relief.

"You're okay Lushie!"

"Of course I am." she muttered, but rubbed her hand down Happy's head anyways.

An explosion went up, fire and water alike going everywhere. The area around them began to steam as the opposite elements clashed. In fear, Lucy forced herself to her elbows, stomach still pressed into the ground. The scene she found was a sight to behold.

The dragon slayers were in a full out battle, nothing held back. If Lucy didn't know better she might have thought Natsu was aiming to kill his opponent. The water dragon slayer surely meant to murder with his blows, but her partner was not a killer. Still, she watched on in astonished fear as the two danced about, landing blow after blow. Natsu was by far stronger than this other slayer. Even without dragon force, he was keeping up. All the salmon haired slayer needed was one wrong move from his foe and he would win.

It didn't happen like she'd hoped. One shift in Happy's weight against her side caused her to cry in pain from a wound. Natsu's head had snapped back for a mere instant, checking to see if more of their enemy had arrived. The other slayer smacked him in the stomach, sending him flying against the wall. Lucy and Happy stared as their dragon slayer laid immobile.

"H-he's out cold," Happy whispered.

Lucy shook her head, "Give him a few seconds."

Natsu was prone to blacking out, but not _unconscious_. Erza had to hit harder than this mage. Her partner didn't move.

"Pitiful," the winning mage scoffed. "Can't even use dragon force without help from someone else."

"Yet he kept up with you without it," Lucy shot back. Her arms shook before buckling under her. She clenched her teeth to avoid voicing the pain that rocked her body.

"Are you asking for me to kill you too?" he questioned, raising a eyebrow at her attitude. He began to move closer to her with threateningly slow strides. In retaliation, Lucy spat out the blood that filled her mouth. It landed on his shoe.

"Look girly," he hissed, digging his claws into her jaw. Her body shook violently, blood making quick trails down her neck. "I was going to let you go, but since you want to be a little spit fire, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

"Go ahead and try," she told him, eyes glaring into the deep blue of his own. "I've faced worse than your poor excuse of torture."

He grinned. "Very well then. I guess I'll just be killing you instead."

In one smooth motion, he lifted her higher off the ground. Soon her feet were dangling inches off the pavement, the only thing keeping her up being the claws embedded into the tender flesh beneath her jaw. The blood flow thickened, and her vision began to spot. The slayer moved again, grasping her about the throat to block her airways. Lucy could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, the black coming up to hold her in it's tight grasp. She tried to choke out a plea to Happy. He could easily get Natsu and run. Her words gurgled in her throat, red spilling out over her mouth. The slayer grinned sadistically as her brown eyes slowly began to close.

And then she was falling. Warm arms snaked around her waist, pulling her upright and to her feet. In her weakened state, she leaned into the person's embrace. The smell of ashes and smoke filled her nose. With new determination the blonde spat the liquid in her mouth, coughing up the rest of the blood now in her throat.

"Natsu," she rasped. The arms around her tightened in response.

"You know talking back to a dragon slayer in dragon force isn't the best idea when you're empty," he whispered. His own voice sounded just as rough as hers so she peeled her eyes open. Natsu's expression was livid, but the worry branded in his eyes as he looked at the puncture marks under her chin was quite evident.

"Dammit," she heard. "I thought I'd knocked your ass out!"

"Yeah well," Natsu hissed in return. "You obviously don't know who you're fighting. What the hell do you want with Lucy?"

"She's your equivalent of a dragon's mate isn't she?" leered the man. "Therefore, if I kill her I will avenge Arika! It was your father who killed her mate in the dragon wars."

"What's your name?" demanded Natsu.

She could hear the smirk in the water dragon slayer's voice.

"Calder," he replied.

Natsu's voice was roughened with anger as he said his next words.

"It doesn't matter what our relationship is. You don't get away with touching Lucy. Especially if you've hurt her. By the time I'm done with y'ah no one is going to recognize you."

Though he was threatening Calder, Natsu placed Lucy back to the ground with surprising gentleness. She watched in fascination as he stepped forward, blocking her view of Calder. It wasn't him she was staring at anyways. No, her eyes were locked on Natsu as his heat rose to insufferable levels, scales beginning to outline his skin. In a matter of seconds Natsu had gone into full dragon force. The sight took her breath away.

Calder was no match. While Natsu had been able to keep up _without_ dragon force, he now had the upper hand. With a few flurried movements, Calder was knocked unconscious., his dragon force disappearing all together. A cheer came from Happy, loud and boisterous. Lucy could only watch as Natsu's shoulders slumped, the rough patches of his scales disappearing. It had all happened so fast she wondered if she was dreaming, The dragon slayer turned, a grin on his face. She smiled back endearingly. Happy was right, the dragon always protected his princess.


	2. Comfort

**Hi guys! Back with another chapter! I literally worked on this all day and am just now posting it. It's a little lengthy, and I had a really hard time getting to a good stopping point for this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!** **I don't own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be worrying over how I am going to survive weightlifting tomorrow morning when I've been up until midnight finishing this otherwise.**

Natsu trudged along, shooting small glares at Erza every now and then. Happy tugged on his scarf in warning. He knew that it was just going to result in pain when she caught him, but the redhead had made him ride that ghastly thing called a _train_ and he just wanted to pick a fight. Gray however was too busy talking to Juvia, his poster straight as an arrow, and words clipped and harsh. Juvia seemed to be completely ecstatic even with his cold demeanor towards her. Natsu didn't understand how the rain woman could stand the ice maker. Especially when he was obviously trying to get her to go away. The sound of jingling filled his ears and his eyes snapped over to Lucy. Her hand was placed over her keys, eyes subtly glaring at Gray. He had to hold back a grin at the thought of Lucy sicking Loke or Aquarius on the pop-sickle. The water bearer and water mage sure had hit it off when they visited the Celestial Spirit world. She would no doubt be pissed at Gray's attitude towards her.

Then again, he couldn't blame him per say. Juvia could get clingy _fast_ and didn't exactly get personal space. He didn't respect Lucy's because he knew it annoyed the hell out of her, but Juvia did it because she couldn't be near Gray without needing to touch him. He didn't understand it, but it was hilarious to see Gray get flustered from the attention. Now, the stupid stripper just put on a arrogant attitude and acted as if he didn't even notice her antics. Which was pissing off the celestial mage on their team.

"Lucy's mad," Happy whispered, looking towards the blonde. Natsu only gave a small nod, barely moving his head. Lucy's mouth twitched like she was going to say something, before she froze, faltering in her steps. The male dragon slayer blinked, surprised. Then, as if nothing had happened, she took a stride forward continuing on next to Erza, her hand jerking away from her keys. Happy made a noise in the back of his throat, making Natsu look up. The exceed's face morphed into a grief stricken expression.

"Happy?" Natsu questioned.

Happy looked down, meeting his gaze before whispering, "I'll tell you later, but Lucy didn't tell us something." If Lucy hadn't told them, the feline figured she probably didn't want anyone else to know.

Now, the slayer was confused. He glanced over to his partner, watching as she laughed at something Erza had said, rambling on as she gave her piece to the conversation. Her eyes however, seemed rather dull, as if she was thinking about something else entirely.

The rest of the walk to the guild proved to be tense. Gray was trying to get Juvia to leave him alone, to which Juvia pushed herself on him more in retaliation. Erza kept glancing back towards Natsu as she spoke with Lucy, trying to see to it that he didn't hear the two's conversation. Natsu's focus however was pinpointed on the blonde, trying to figure out just what she was hiding. Happy pressed his face into Natsu's hair, making the boy wonder if perhaps his blue cat was sick.

Finally, they reached the guild hall. Natsu made his signature entrance, receiving a very lively response. The new guild was even bigger than the last, but the same layout followed. He grinned, rushing off to go find Gajeel for a fight.

Happy left him without a word, shooting back out the door. Lucy hadn't entered with them, and he didn't want to leave her alone at the moment. He'd wait until Natsu was there to question her about Aquarius, but for now he would just stay by his favorite celestial mage. She was still sad from earlier. Maybe a fish would cheer her up?

When Erza ended the brawl, Natsu made his way to the bar for some food. Mira slid a plate of his favorite to him with a gentle smile. When he asked where Happy and Lucy had gone off to, the woman frowned as if troubled.

"I saw Happy take off out the guild doors before the fight started," she said, tapping her chin. "I haven't seen Lucy at all since you've gotten back."

His mouth tilted downward as he chewed. Lucy always stopped by the guild before turning in after missions. It was strange, especially considering her wounds. Erza had helped wrap them up best she could, but the celestial mage still needed to see Wendy upon returning. Her voice had been slightly scratchy since the incident with Calder. Natsu was worried she had some internal damage.

"She didn't even stop in to see Wendy?" he asked. Mira shook her head, beginning to worry for her younger friend.

"No, did she get injured badly?"

As he finished up his meal, he told Mirajane exactly what had went down on the mission. The older mage seemed to listen to every word intently. Upon finishing, she leaned back feeling quite confused.

"While it's great you beat another slayer _and_ accessed dragon force again," she smiled. "It worries me that Lucy and Happy were targeted so badly just for your scent on them. Did you notice that before?"

"No," Natsu said, growing annoyed with the subject. He really wanted to know just where Lucy and Happy had ran off to. What were they keeping from him? "Does it matter really? I beat the guy."

"It does matter," a rough voice cut in. Natsu shot a glare at the dragon slayer who had come to stand beside him. Gajeel ignored him and continued, "I noticed it too. At first you could only smell it on Happy, but now blondie has your scent too. Which means other dragon slayers can smell it on her, Not all of us are more human than dragon, Salamander. Others will take this as a sign of claiming."

Natsu laughed, "Your point, metal brows? She's my partner and if other dragon slayers take it as a hint to not mess with her then good."

"Wrong again," Gajeel snapped. Sometimes he thought the younger slayer could be decent and others he truly wanted to bury him in some iron he wouldn't be able to escape "She and Happy nearly got killed by that water slayer right? You said he had a grudge with Igneel, but others can have perfectly good reasons for murdering too. Some might even try and stake a claim over her just so they can prove their stronger than you. Like I said some weren't taught to be human too. They were trained to be the complete opposite."

Mira was the first to speak, looking at Gajeel and asking, "There's dragon slayers out there that follow dragon behavioral patterns?"

The older dragon slayer nodded in consent, before turning his red eyes back to the pair of onyx that was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and Mira sat back as, Natsu hopped up off his stool, bolting from the guild.

"Where are you going Natsu?" she called to him, leaning over the bar. She sat back and looked to Gajeel.

"To go find Lucy. Stupid flamethrower probably thinks there's gonna be tons of slayers to beat up now. I've only met one other besides the one he did, but I've heard stories." Gajeel informed her, grinning at the thought of the trouble he had just called the poor holder mage. Mirajane sighed in exasperation before filling up a mug of liquid iron for the slayer. If she wanted more of her questions answered she was going to need to bribe the man.

Lucy sighed as she flipped the fish that sat in her frying pan. Happy sat on her shoulder drooling onto the floor. She quite honestly didn't have the energy to yell at him. When she had reached home, she had intended to shower before sitting down to do some writing. The female mage had not expected to see Happy burst in through her window holding a fish wrapped with a large pink bow.

At first she thought he was trying to please Carla with it and had come for advice on the change of ribbon color, that was usually red, but was astonished when he looked at her with wide eyes, asking her to cook it up for the two of them. For a moment she had considered saying no, because she knew exactly why he was offering her one of his sacred fish. He'd been sneaking glances at her all day, the question readable in his eyes. The exceed wanted to know what had happened to the 'fish lady's' key.

It was a way of trying to cheer her up, just like presenting a fish to Carla was a sign of his love. She smiled at that thought, picking the fish up between the tongs to flip it again. Happy was always trying to give something he loved to Carla, but never what she wanted. Maybe if he offered the female cat some rare tea she would accept. Of course it would have to be earl gray.

"Say Happy," she began, glancing over to him. He turned his drooling face towards her to which she scowled, reaching up to tap his mouth closed. The blue feline made a disgusted expression as he had to swallow the spit down. She laughed, picking the fish up to put it on a cutting board.

"Have you ever tried to give Carla some expensive earl gray tea?" Lucy told him, picking up a knife to cut the fish into pieces."Maybe instead of sharing your own special food with her-as cute as that is- she would appreciate something she likes."

She cut Happy's piece larger than her own before placing it on a plate for him. The cat took it gratefully, shoving it straight into his mouth. Lucy waited until she got to the table for hers, placing Happy on the top of it, in front of the chair opposite to her own. Since Happy always ate raw fish she never really ate it anymore so upon putting the first piece into her mouth she was surprised to find it quite tasteful.

"I like that idea!" Happy agreed cheerfully. "Will you help me Lucy?"

"Sure," she laughed, cutting another piece up.

When the two had finished, Lucy went to go make some tea, leaving Happy to naw on the bones. He said it helped keep his teeth looking amazing, but she still thought it was weird. When she was done putting the kettle on the stove, she went for the tea. However, she was met with an empty cupboard and sighed before going to her pantry for the extra she stored. It proved to be on the bottom shelf making her bend down to get it. With an irritated sigh, she told herself she would have to just move it to a higher spot. It wasn't like food where she had to hide it from Natsu.

A few months before she had actually gotten a flame proof cabinet and lock to hide her favorites in, only for him to melt it right down. All of that money _wasted_. The shop owner had been scared out his wits when he saw the damage, but gave her a refund and even a new key ring. She'd been so ecstatic she had put her keys on it right there outside the store.

Now as she bent down, she felt something against her hip. Her brows furrowing, she reached back and found it to be nothing. And that was the problem. The sound of metal ringing was heard from behind to which she turned to find another visitor to her apartment.

Natsu was near the stove, bent close to the ground, the fallen key pouch in his hands with the keys it held spread across his palm. Even from where she was across the room she knew what he was staring at. The measly, half of a key among the rest of the complete ones that circled it was painfully obvious. Her partner's head jerked towards her, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened. A tightness formed in her throat, eyes starting to burn, and she looked away, gripping the side of a shelf for support. She knew he wanted her to explain, but the celestial mage did not want to face those memories.

When he spoke, she wasn't quite sure she could hold back the tears anymore.

"Who? W-when?" he stuttered out. She kept her chin tilted towards the ground, letting her hair cover up her expressions as they flashed across her face.

"Natsu," Happy murmured. Lucy hadn't even heard him come in. "She's crying, don't ask her anything."

"What?" Natsu snapped. "Aquarius's key is fucking broken and she didn't tell us Happy! Lucy why didn't you tell us?"

"You weren't exactly able to do anything at the time Natsu."

The words came out choked but she continued, "When you were all inside of Face, or whatever the hell that was, I got left out. Loke, Virgo, and I weren't able to keep them at bay, but there was water, so I-I summoned her. Apparently, if a Celestial spirit mage can summon three zodiac spirits at once they have the power to summon the Celestial Spirit King."

She stopped, the memory pulsing through her veins. Old wounds began to hurt, sting even. Aquarius's face was fresh in her mind, the words ringing in her ears. Her eyes however had said something else. She hadn't hated the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, Lucy knew that deep within her own spirit.

"But it came with a _price,_ " Lucy rasped out. Happy walked over to her, gripping onto her skirt. She couldn't tell them the rest. She didn't want to, no more needed to be said anyways. The proof was evident in the broken key that Natsu held.

He himself felt hollow, as if something had been ripped away from him as well. The image of Igneel's body burning into the ground flashed across his eyes. So they'd both lost someone that day and yet she'd never let it show. For a moment he was angry, angry with her for keeping this kind of hurt from him, but then it passed, and the only thing he felt was her pain.

There was nothing to be done either. Neither of them could bring back their loved ones. By the few times the Celestial Spirit King had been in contact with them he knew he was kind, but Lucy had already gotten Loke out of trouble, and he seriously doubted that mustache dude would fix Aquarius's key. As many rules that Natsu had broken, he knew that he wouldn't be able to break this one.

His heart tearing at the sight before him, Natsu got to his feet, moving towards his two partners. Bending down, he grabbed her by her biceps, jerking her into his chest. Her arms wrapped under his own, her small hands splaying over his shoulder blades. He wrapped his own around her back, pressing his nose into her hair.

"I didn't tell you because of Igneel," she sobbed, clenching her arms tighter around him. A dull ache pulsed in his chest. Many times Natsu had forced it back down, as he was sure Lucy had, but this time, he let it come forth until the pain throbbed in his chest painfully. His eyes watered as he pulled the blonde mage in tighter. Happy had situated himself on their shoulders, head pressing into the duos. His coat was soaked from tears.

"You should have," he said scratchily. "You should have told us Lucy. I still would have been there for you."

"You didn't come to me either," she responded. "I thought you wanted to be left alone for a while. When mother died I know I wanted to."

"It doesn't matter," Natsu growled, yanking back. Lucy blinked at him in surprise, her brown eyes bloodshot from crying already. Happy wobbled onto her shoulders, clutching her about the forehead.

"Well it does," Lucy retorted, her expression taking a livid turn.

His voice rose, "I would have been there for you!"

Now Lucy was growling as well, her voice rough with frustration as she said,"You had something else to worry about!"

"I still would have been there for you Lucy, you should have known that!" he yelled.

"I did know that!" she shouted in return. Anger boiled under her skin, driving her on. "Why the fuck are you mad at me for respecting your feelings?"

He had nothing to say to that. His stare was blank as he looked into her brown eyes. Happy's head flitted in between them not sure who he should side with. Lucy sighed before standing and moving to turn off the now boiling over tea kettle. Happy only stared over to Natsu worriedly. It always tore at him when the blonde was _truly_ angry with him. Still, he remained on the other mage's shoulders as she began to walk from the room.

Natsu wasn't having that. He lunged forward, grabbing Lucy by the shoulders and pulling her down into the chair she had left abandoned earlier. Sitting there stunned, she felt his arms move across her collarbone, hands settling on her shoulder.

Her heart raced against her chest from the suddenness of it all, and her cheeks began to feel hot when Natsu's breath washed over her skin. Still, she felt her muscles relax as he held her. Maybe it wasn't words that they had needed.

Natsu pressed his face into the spot between her shoulder and neck, hoping she would forgive him for yelling at her. He hadn't meant to accuse her. It had just hurt. He trusted her enough to tell her things like this after all. However, as she began to relax in his embrace, he knew he was already being forgiven.

Happy watched from Lucy's lap as the girl slid her hands upwards, into his hair, gently combing through it. The anger faded from her expression, and the feline smiled.

Lucy sighed pressing her forehead against the back of Natsu's head. He huffed, letting out his own frustration as well.

"I hate it when you two fight," Happy whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. Seeing the expression on his face, Lucy reached for him, pulling him against her stomach in a hug. She hadn't thought about Happy's own feelings during the fight. Only Natsu has he flung words at her that he didn't mean.

"I hate it too," she told him.

"Next time something happens," he said, voice turning hard and Lucy raised an eyebrow in surprise, slightly amused with how cute he looked right then. "You're just going to hug each other. It works much better."

Her cheeks exploded with red, and she choked on her own spit.

She shrieked, "Happy!"

"I'm serious! No more fighting!"

"Hugging won't always be the answer!"

"Will too! Natsu tell her I'm right!"

The two snapped towards the slayer, only to find him laughing hysterically. Happy moaned, telling the slayer that it wasn't funny, and that he really was onto something here, while Lucy flicked his forehead repeatedly.

"Alright, alright," Natsu whined, flicking her back. She yelped, rubbing the small red mark he had left.

"If something like this happens again, we'll tell each other. Whatever happens from there on is what happens," the dragon slayer said. Lucy smiled slightly, before rubbing at the marks she had left on his own head.

"Deal." she murmured

Happy yelled, "Aye sir!"

Natsu grinned. Comfort had never been something he was good at. It had never come naturally. Fighting off the person who had hurt his nakama was a cinch, but there were always other people who could do the 'making people feel better' part. Still, Happy had been onto something. If hugging Lucy was what gave her comfort, then he would be glad to do it.

"I'm going to finish up this tea," Lucy told them, standing as she did. The boy was slightly disappointed at the loss of her warmth, keeping a close eye on her as she poured three cups for them, making them up to suit the three's different tastes. A smile stretched across his lips when he noticed she was using spice for him, and even fish oil for Happy. Her eye twitched as she made that one, obviously revolted by the idea. Natsu was too admittedly.

When Lucy finished, the three made their way into the living room, where the two human's sat on the couch, Happy claiming the coffee table. The three chatted for a while about the previous mission. They hadn't been able to describe the events in full detail with each other afterwards. As Lucy explained her and Happy's fight with Calder, her eyes flashed when she told him about pulling Aries on instinct. The key by her side glowed tenderly, telling her it wasn't her fault. Natsu reached for her hand, holding it tight in his own.

"Lucy," he said. "Aries knows you didn't mean to get her hurt. You were just protecting yourself and Happy. No one is going to blame you for misusing your spirits, especially me."

She shook her head, looking at him in what he thought was fear, "I'm scared that it's instinctive to me now because I banished Aquarius. What if one day I break another key just because someone I love is being hurt? What if I _have_ to summon the Celestial Spirit King again when Zeref comes back? What if-"

She broke off in her sentence as Natsu's hand slapped over her mouth, his expression fierce.

"Stop," he commanded. "Spirit's have always seeked you out, weirdo. You offered your life in trade for Aries key didn't you? You're spirits couldn't ask for a better mage to tie their lives with." Her eyes widened, the water works beginning to come back. He was right, she was being stupid. She'd rather die than give up another key.

As if he was reading her mind Natsu continued, "And no, you won't be sacrificing another key just to summon that weird king guy for one freaking time. I'm going to defeat Zeref and Acnologia both. No one else gets that chance at those two bastards."

Now she frowned, gripping his hand even tighter within her own. Happy had his head tilted downward, as if he was afraid to say anything to his adoptive father on the matter. Lucy however knew exactly what was running through his mind. It was the same train of thought she was currently following.

"Not on your own Natsu." she whispered. "I believe in you more than anyone, I do, but I can't let you fight them _both_ on your own. Whether you can do it or not, isn't the question. The real one is whether or not you will make it out alive, and I'm _not_ going to risk that."

"Aye!" Happy crowned, making Natsu jump. Lucy didn't break her gaze as his smaller companion gave his own piece.

"We won't let you do it alone, Natsu. Sometimes comfort isn't just in the bad times, it's when you need to be strong too, and you'll need that when we fight those two baddies!"

The slayer laughed, picking up his 'son' before hugging him to his shoulder. He forgot just how smart he could be at times.

"Fine," he said, letting out a long sigh. He knew that if he didn't promise them, they would just find a way to come with him. You couldn't keep the original Team Natsu apart. "You can come. But that means we reach S-class this year. Both of us, Lucy."

The blonde mage bit her lip, looking down at the couch. It was a big goal for someone who had only been in the guild for a little over a year now. She didn't count the seven years they had been asleep on Tenrou. To her the Tenrou team had been absent for too long to truly be considered apart of the guild within that time period.

"You know we can't do that right? We'd be against one another," she told him, keeping her doubts to herself. It would lead to a rampant on how she was stronger than she thought.

He instantly replied, "Then we team up this time."

Happy crossed his arms from where he sat in the salmon haired mage's arms. Even Lucy looked at him funny.

"It's the only way! Happy you understand right?"

"Yeah, but that's so unfair, choosing your girlfriend over your best friend!" the cat whined.

Natsu stuttered, looking at Lucy for help, but she only cracked up, just as he had earlier.

"It's not like that and you know it!" he said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah," the cat waved him off. "Just make sure that I get to stay home with Carla and Wendy got it?"

"Got it," Natsu muttered, glaring at his friend. Lucy giggled, stifling a yawn as she did. Natsu's gaze softened before looking over to the clock. It was nearly nine o'clock, and he knew she was still spent from using so much magic. He himself was feeling the drain of dragon force. Quite honestly he didn't want to walk home. Before he could say anything, Happy beat him to the punch.

"Can we stay the night Lucy?" Happy asked. "In the bed too! You owe it to me if you're leaving me behind for the S-class trials this year!"

His comment resulted in a stare down between Natsu and her. While he was perfectly okay with spending the night in her bed, curled against her warmth, she obviously had issues with it. After a good fifteen minutes of pleading and snide remarks from Happy that actually had her feeling pretty damn guilty for once, the holder mage gave in. The boys cheered, high-fiving and leaping onto the mattress. She groaned, rubbing her temples as she collected a towel and pair of pajamas.

"You're going to shower as soon as I am out, Natsu Dragneel," she hissed at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he hadn't bathed since they had been back from their looked at her innocently, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. With a threat of sending them home he gave a mutter of agreement.

After her routine was finished, Lucy came out from the bathroom to find Natsu actually ready for his turn. Blinking in surprise, she let him enter staring as he closed the door behind him. Happy cackled from the bed.

"You liikeee him! You were staring weren't you Lucy?" he giggled, referring to how Natsu had indeed been bare chested. She narrowed her eyes, lunging for the cat but he summoned his wings, taking off to hide on the ceiling fan. Grumbling about how stupid he was, she slipped into bed and situated herself.

The bathroom door opened a while later, steam rolling out into the darkened room. Natsu simply padded over to the bed, laying down on his side as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Even though they weren't close, she could feel the natural heat he gave off.

It wasn't long before Happy joined them, curling up against Lucy's curled legs, his body pressed into her lower stomach. Feeling left out, Natsu reached for Lucy's hand.

At first she nearly shrieked, but upon realizing he just wanted to hold her hand, she relaxed, letting him extend her arm to where it was more comfortable. The situation made her nervous, butterflies seemingly fluttering about in her stomach.

Rough callouses covered the tanned skin, along with many scars from the number of times he'd been in a brawl, and she counted them instead of sheep to get herself to sleep. His pinkie traced her guild mark, outlining the smooth skin perfectly from memory. Her skin was by far more innocent than his, and he liked it that way. He'd take the burden of scars and burns rather than her if it meant she was safe.

 **AN:** **This story is going to be about 16 chapters long, and follow Lucy and Natsu as they're figuring out their feelings. There's probably tons of those stories floating around of course, but I hope you guys still give mine a chance! I will be posting irregularly, but constant. There won't be a week where there isn't an update.**

 **Thankyou again for reviewing, favoriting and following! :D :D :D**


	3. Shivers

**Hey guys! I know it's been a couple days since I updated, but this chapter was actually really hard to get through. It was going to be even longer, but I decided to just go ahead and split the two. We've got some bonding time with Wendy, Levy, and Lucy in this chapter, with a Cappy moment as well. The next chapter is going to be interesting for me to write so it should be up by Saturday morning. Also I apologize if I miss spelled anyone's name in this part. If I did please let me know and I will fix it. Sorry for the wait and I hope you like this part! I love seeing your reviews so keep them coming! :D**

The next morning proved to be warm and bright. It would make for a good day to sit outside and read a book, so Lucy left soon after she woke up, going to the guild in search of Levy. Natsu hadn't even budged as she slid away from him. Somewhere in their slumbers they had drifted closer, until their hands brushed under her jaw, his other arm draped lightly over her waist. Happy hadn't fared much better since he had found the side of her hip to be comfortable. As soon as she shifted, the blue cat had tumbled off moaning in annoyance. He figured he would rather go to the guild with Lucy than stay behind and wait for Natsu. Seeing Carla was better than making Lucy mad anyways. As they made their way along the canal Happy remembered their conversation from the night before.

"Lucy," he asked, gaining her attention. "Can we get that tea for Carla?"

The grin on her face rivaled his own that he used for situations like this one. For a moment, Happy was thoroughly worried, but then she nodded, giving him a bright smile as the mischievous thoughts passed. Jumping off the side of the canal, she began to make her way towards the tea store she often went to. Happy berated her with questions as they made their way through the streets of Magnolia, asking just what kind of tea he should get, the color bow he should use, etc. The sun felt warm on her back, the air filled with the scent of cherry blossoms and people's voices as they walked about. It was a atmosphere she found relaxing and comforting.

"Lucy!"

Glancing behind, Lucy found just the person she had wanted to see earlier. Levy rushed her with a hug, and the taller girl smiled, returning it.

"I was just going to come find you at the guild," Lucy told her.

Levy's eyes lit up, "The book store in the next town has a sale going on from that new series I showed you a while ago. I was going to see if you wanted to go check it out and get some lunch."

"Perfect," the celestial mage grinned. Happy floated down to land on her shoulder's with sad eyes. Tugging on her pony tail, he asked, "What about the tea?"

"Oh," Lucy exclaimed. "We will get that first, and then I'll drop you off at the guild, sound good?"

"Can't I come with you?" he sulked. Natsu wouldn't be up for another good three hours, besides he couldn't spend _all_ day trying to woo Carla.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "To look at books?" He nodded, and she shrugged in response, not really seeing a problem with it. If the ladders were all in use then they could use Happy to reach the top shelves.

"Is that okay with you, Levy?" she inquired.

The bluenett smiled, "Of course!"

The two girls and exceed made their way towards the shop. Lucy went in, greeting the owner brightly before showing Happy where the tea Carla liked was. Levy drifted off to another area in the open floor, looking for tea's that might be nice while she read. Once Happy was settled in the correct section, Lucy went to find a type that would help with energy. The blonde knew she would be needing it with the training hours she was about to clock in.

It wasn't going to be easy, and she wasn't positive she could manage it. Still, Natsu was right. Gildarts was far above S-class, and he had barely escaped the chaos dragon with his life. Even with her and Happy's help, along with his magic being solely for killing a creature of this magnitude, they were no match for him like they were. Then there was the issue of individual growth. She loved her team, but Natsu had grown to be capable of S-class because of solo missions from what she understood. There was no way around it, at some point she would be needing to a quest on her own. She just wasn't sure if she could convince Natsu to let her go.

"What about this one?" Happy demanded, hovering about an inch away from her face. She blinked as her focus slowly came back to reality, examining the box her exceed friend held.

"It's plain," she said in surprise. The cat was immediately offended.

"It is not! Carla only deserves the best," he cried.

"He's right, Lu." added Levy, stepping up beside the, She pointed a small finger to a crest at the corner of the package.

"This is actually from a country that is famous for it's tea's." she explained. "It's rare to find it at a price like this, but that crest is real all right. Carla is going to be thrilled Happy."

The cat was ecstatic, "You think so?"

"Don't worry," Lucy laughed. "I'm sure she'll accept it!"

The exceed smiled happily, shooting over to the counter to buy his present. Levy followed suit, carrying a couple of tea's she had found as well. When Lucy reached the counter, she was met with Happy's wide, upset eyes. He didn't even need to say anything, she just scowled and scolded him, reaching into her purse to pay for the expensive teas. Normally she would be angry with Happy for putting the burden on her, but the excitement in his eyes molded at her emotions, helping her to keep calm. He clutched the box tight to his little body, staring at the purple ribbon with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy!" Happy purred, hugging her chest. Laughing, she patted his head as they moved out of the shop and back into Magnolia's streets. Levy skipped ahead, occasionally turning to face them, continuing on backwards. Lucy and her talked about the book series they had planned to go look at, Happy listening in, sometimes adding in a snide remark about the characters. It was hilarious to Lucy, to see the blue cat and script mage go at it over a fictional character. She almost missed the man walking straight towards them from across the street. Her eyes flicked towards the movement, and she noticed the stumbling way he walked. Revolted, she grabbed Levy's wrist before changing course, ducking them into an alley.

"Lu?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Drunkard was heading our way," muttered Lucy, as they stepped back out onto the street. The exceed on her shoulder turned back to look into the shadows of the alley and hissed, causing her to snap her head towards it as well. The man was following them, his pace quicker than before.

"What the hell," the celestial mage groaned, reaching for Leo's key. If there was one thing Loke's womanizing ways were good for it was getting weirdos like this one off of her trail. He was always more than willing to act as her boyfriend. The only thing that concerned her was why there was a drunk, perverted man running around in late morning. She thought only Cana got drunk this early.

Before she could summon her spirit, a hand clamped down on her own, the complexion tanner than her's. After last night, she had his palms memorized, and relaxed, letting her arm drop to her side.

"I didn't think you were going to be awake," she smiled, peering over her shoulder to Natsu. He grinned back, but his hand stayed on her's.

"I would be," grumbled Natsu. "But Gajeel came looking for Levy, since she had gone looking for you earlier, and dragged me out to come find you two," He hadn't appreciated the bucket of water in his face, or having to personally dry his partner's bed so she didn't kill them both.

Levy squeaked, and worried that the wierdo in the alley was messing with her, Lucy spun back towards her best friend, only to find that Gajeel had arrived as well, his arm propped upon the smaller mage's head. Looking back into the darkness of the alley, she saw that the man had bent over near a trash can and was retching. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, the celestial mage turned back towards her partner.

She went to speak to him, but her mouth closed tightly as he began to trace her guild mark with his thumb. Last night the caress had put her to sleep, but now she felt a shiver rise up under her skin, shooting down her back. There was heat in her face, and she hoped she wasn't blushing. Natsu didn't say a word, only yanking her away from the opening of the alley and heading down the street with her in tow.

Her eyes bore into his back. Natsu was always dragging her place, it was nothing new, but the flutter in her chest, and the sheer warmth of their connected hands was. It had always been comfortable to hold his hand, or have his fingers wrapped strongly about her wrist. Today, it sent her into a fit of excitement, as if she were about to head off on a mission.

Natsu slowed, letting Lucy fall into step with him. With the slower pace, he began to absently trace her hand again. Shivers began to trickle down her back. The dragon slayer himself felt oddly comforted by her small hand. It was pure instinct, an action he had made without even thinking about it, that he had grabbed her hand at all. He was known for those things, but his was different. There was fine line between friends and more, the dragon slayer wasn't _that_ dense, and he knew this was beginning to cross it. Yet Lucy didn't pull away or make a comment, and so he left his fingers intertwined with her own.

Behind them, he could hear the others talking, teasing remarks being thrown around. He almost snapped at them when Gajeel called him dense, but was stopped by Lucy letting go of his him. Confused he looked up and found that they were at the guild hall, and she was pushing the doors open to let them in. The blonde mage looked back for a second, before snatching Happy out of the air and taking off into the crowded hall. Natsu watched as she sat the cat down on a table, handing him a box wrapped with a dark purple bow, before shoving him towards Wendy and Carla. His exceed moved nervously, and Natsu raised his eyebrows at the flicking of his tail. He ducked under a flying beer bottle, heading over to stand beside the grinning celestial mage.

When his sharp eyes caught the label of the box, he looked at Lucy in question, "He's giving her tea instead of a fish today?"

"Uh huh," she hummed, seeming elated. Happy was now in front of his fellow exceed, the gift hid behind his small back. Noticing the watching duo, Wendy looked over her shoulder at them curious to what the fuss was about.

"Uh, Carla," Happy started slowly, gulping. "I thought maybe you would like some uh- some special tea, since you like it so much. I got it specially from this tea store Lucy took me to, and I know you only like earl gray, so that's what I got, but this stuff is special because it's from a place that makes really good tea! Oh, not just um tea- earl gray tea. The stuff you like!"

His words were a streaming mess by the time he was done, but he held the box out anyways for the white feline. For a moment, she only stared, looking between him and the box in astonishment. Happy's eyes widened when he noticed a light red beginning to show through her lovely coat.

"T-thank you, Happy," she told him, gently taking the present. "That's very thoughtful of you. I'll be sure to drink it once me and Wendy head home."

The male exceed swooned, nodding and begin to float off towards his partners. Lucy had to hold in a squeal of joy for him, instead settling for pulling him in for a hug. Natsu held a fist out, to which he tapped with his own tiny paw.

"Good job, little buddy," congratulated the dragon slayer.

"You're a genius Lucy," Happy told her, his voice distant. "Teach me more tricks!"

She laughed, moving towards the female dragon slayer and her exceed. While Happy had been trying to woo Carla, she still had wounds she wanted to talk to Wendy about. It was only subtle pain, felt only when she moved wrong and something she could handle on her own, but the thought of it not being treated very well bothered her.

"Hey Wendy," the holder mage greeted, sliding down across from the pair. Wendy smiled at the older girl.

"Hi Lucy," she said cheerfully, "I heard you got injured on the mission. Are you doing alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but do you think you could check them over for me? I don't want to go out today with puncture marks in my jaw."

"Sure!" Wendy said, standing to switch sides of their table. She sat down next to Lucy, her legs against the outside of the bench, before unwrapping the bandages around her patient's jaw. Seeing the wound, she nearly flinched from the sight of them. To think one of her own kind would do something so violent.

The job was quick, and despite Carla's warning's, fairly easy. Lucy hugged her in thanks, touching the now cleared skin.

"Where is it that you're going?" she inquired, watching as Lucy flicked Happy for making a rude comment. The blonde turned to her before answering,"

"Levy and I are going to go to a bookstore in another town to check out a series and get some lunch," Lucy told her, and seeing the expression on her face added, "Do you want to come with us?"

Wendy smiled, her eyes lighting up. The other mage was slightly amused, not having known Wendy enjoyed reading as well.

"If you don't mind, I would love to!"

Lucy smiled affectionately at the girl before standing to look for Levy. Their other companion for the trip was currently with Mirajane and Cana at the bar, her fairy like face tinged with red. Knowing exactly what the two older girls were up to, Lucy told Wendy to meet her outside, and scurried off to rescue Levy.

"Oh, come on Levy," Cana was saying, "We all know you want to kiss him!"

"I never said that!" retorted the person in question.

"Cana," Mirajane scolded. "Don't say it in a way that embarrasses her!"

The brunette scoffed, taking a chug of her barrel. Levy caught sight of Lucy then, her shoulder dropping in relief. Finally being able to excuse herself, she practically scrambled away from the bar. When she reached the spirit mage, she ignored the snicker and knowing look her best friend shot her, instead picking her way through the messy guild. Gajeel had disappeared to his corner a while ago, and the script mage could hear Gray and Natsu throwing insults at one another, , but as they passed through the doors, the sounds of their beloved guild fading into the atmosphere of Magnolia's busy streets.

The youngest dragon slayer smiled, telling the avid reader hello. Levy wondered what Wendy was doing outside the guild for a moment, before realizing that she was coming with her and Lucy. Happy to have another friend along for the ride, she linked arms with the two girls, leading them down the street towards the main road.

"Say Lucy," Wendy said, peaking around Levy who walked in between them. "Gajeel was telling me about the water dragon slayer you fought. He said something about wanting revenge for something Igneel did?"

Lucy grimaced, adjusting her hold on her purse.

"Apparently," she said, her mood sinking at the thought of their last mission, she felt like a failure, despite Natsu's comforting. "During the dragon wars, Igneel killed the mate to this Calder guy's dragon parent. So in revenge he thought I was Natsu's, erm, equivalent of that, and only becuase I smelled like him. He had to have been off his rocker."

"That is weird," Levy agreed, reaching up to pull her bandana off as she spoke.

As she began to put her hair back into the cloth, she continued, "I mean I've heard of dragon slayers being more animal in behavior, but I didn't think it was anything but a rumor."

"It makes sense," Wendy added, her lips pursed in thought. "Grandeeney said that dragons identified people with scent first. If you're around another person for long enough, and within close proximity, then it can change your scent. She used to tell me I had always smelled like fresh tea, but when she took me in I began to smell more like a fresh breeze of it. Your scent, Lucy, used to be simply fresh and sweet, almost like night, but now it has a smoke to it, like a campfire at midnight."

Lucy stared at the girl for a moment, before smiling. "Maybe that's why you enjoy tea so much Carla."

The cat looked at her as if she were absurd, but Wendy grinned in agreement to the theory.

"It's impressive how much you remember from your time with her, Wendy," praised Levy. "You were so much younger than the others and yet you know just as much!"

The dark blue haired girl blushed, waving her hands in front of her in modesty.

"It's not that I'm smarter or anything! Grandeeney worked with me every day to understand the way slayers and dragons interacted, and how our magic could affect us. I'd actually forgotten until you reminded me, Lucy."

The two older mages shot each other a look, disbelief obvious in their expressions. Wendy seriously did not give herself enough credit. She sighed as the two best friends communicated, not having to say a word, but shook her head with a slight smile. Even though they weren't always near one another, the two had a strong bond. It was almost like the one she found with the sky god slayer, Sherria. When they came home, she would have to ask Lucy to help her write a letter to her friend. It wasn't that she couldn't on her own, but she knew the aspiring novelist was good with words and would make the letter a good read for Sherria.

"Stop looking at each other like that," Happy whined. "It's creepy!"

Lucy instantly snapped, "Why you-"

"Lu, ignore him, you know he just likes to tease you" Levy scolded her, watching as her lively best friend chased the cat around on the street. She looked at Wendy, giving her a pleading look, but she stepped back shaking her head. Lucy wasn't as strong, but she could rival Erza with her anger at times, and the small dragon slayer didn't want to be on wrong the side of that.

"Whenever you're done running around like buffoons," Carla called, settling onto the ground. Lucy gave an indignant shout, immediately defending herself and claiming Happy as the culprit, who merely whined about how mean the girl was being to him. "We can continue the conversation. There's something about all this dragon instinct that has me worried, and I want to know more."

Wendy nodded in agreement, "It is strange that the other dragon slayer would refer to Lucy in such a way."

"You mean the term mate?" Levy inquired. "It does sound rather inhuman, huh? I'm sure we can find a book on it in the library or at this bookstore."

"Levy's right," Lucy said calmly, while she held Happy's cheeks in between her hands, pulling them outward. Wendy looked at her in mild fear while the older blue haired girl shook her head in exasperation.

"We can look once we're there," she continued, releasing the poor exceeds mouth so that it snapped back into place. "Sorry about the wait, but let's get going, I'm starving."

The group was at the train station within the next few minutes. Since it had been her idea, Levy insisted she buy their tickets, only getting the other two to agree when she gave consent for Lucy to buy them lunch. Wendy apologized the entire walk to the platform, but Lucy put a stop to that quickly. The younger mage had been unable to go out on many jobs recently due to Team Natsu being gone back to back and the others posted not being suited to her comfort level.

When Levy heard this, she thought back to when her and Lucy's team had argued for the younger girl. Wendy had never really gotten the chance to accompany Shadowgear after she'd been on that first mission with Team Natsu. An idea went off in her head, and she turned to grin at the other two.

"When we get back." she said. "We should all go on a mission together, without the teams. I'm sure Jet and Droy could use a breather, and Erza could take the boys out for a breather."

Lucy's expression was practically screaming insults at her intelligence.

"You want the three of them to destroy stuff?" she demanded.

Levy shrugged, "They don't get to becuase they know you need the money for rent. If you're good for the next month or two like you said, then this would be a good chance for them to get it out. Then when you need money again, they'll have it out of their system for a tiny bit."

"More like for five minutes," Happy countered. Levy glared at him, sending him running behind Lucy.

"Despite the reasoning behind letting my team destroy things," answered Lucy. "It would be fun to do a mission together. Really we could be capable of any mission we wanted, with you practically being S-class, Lev."

"Oh, this will be fun!" Wendy cheered, clapping her hands together. Carla even smiled, nodding in approval. Lucy and Levy together were level headed as well as good role models. The only times Carla really disapproved of their actions was when the dragon slayers were around. For some reason the males seemed to bring out the worst in the girls without even trying, which tended to lead to violence and curse words, things she liked to keep her own dragon slayer away from. The guild was constantly involved with these situations, she knew, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and preserve Wendy's innocence until she was at least sixteen. After that, she wasn't quite sure she would be able to do much.

"I'm coming to!" Happy declared, crawling from Lucy's shoulders to her head. Carla found their relationship interesting. Instead of what she would have pictured mother son, the two had more of a brother sister status going for them. Yet, she had seen first hand how much her fellow exceed cared for his adoptive father's partner.

Before anyone could respond to the tom cat's words, the train whistle blew. They stepped onto the train, heading back towards the end to find a compartment. When they found one, Lucy slid in to take a seat next to Wendy while Levy sat with the exceeds. Noticing her slightly sullen face, Lucy questioned her on what was the matter.

"I guess it's weird not having Lily around," she admitted. Happy made a 'tch'.

"I don't mind not having him here," he informed them.

The golden haired mage smiled at both of their reactions, knowing fully well that Levy not only missed Lily, but his companion, meanwhile Happy was only glad due to him having to worry over competition.

It surprised them both when Wendy commented first, "You have feelings Gajeel, right Levy?"

The mage in question froze, strange noises coming from her mouth as she tried to form words. Lucy snickered at the reaction, answering the dragon slayer since her fellow bookworm couldn't.

"She does."

Suddenly Levy found her voice, screeching, "Lucy!"

"What you don't trust Wendy?" she teased. The girl herself was trying to comfort the embarrassed script mage, apologizing for intruding on her privacy.

Practically steaming, Levy waved off Wendy with a gentle smile, before turning on Lucy.

"At least I admit my feelings! You're still in denial over Natsu!"

Now it was Lucy's turn to choak. Happy cackled, while Carla nodded in agreement with Levy.

"So you do like Natsu?" asked Wendy. Lucy could feel the heat in her face, she was sure she was a bright red tomato,

"I-I don't know!" she cried, sending a chilling glare at Levy.

"Oh," Happy giggled. "You li-"

Before he could finish, Lucy had snatched him off the seat and proceeded to stretch apart his mouth once more. Just as Levy deemed it worthy to butt in, the train began to slow. Upon looking out the window, she found that they were in the city now, nearing the station. As soon as she voiced this to the others, Lucy let go of Happy. He quickly flew away from her to hide behind the-almost- s-class mage.

The train was stopped by then so, gathering their purses, the three girls rose from their seats to exit the cart. Levy noted how Happy was once again on Lucy's shoulder, something he often did with his adoptive father. She was surprised with her best friend, considering how they had just gotten into a tiny spat over the cats teasing. The two of them were probably just as bad as Gray and Natsu at times, but much less destructive. It was amusing how quickly the two would make up, something the other pair didn't quite do often. Happy was asking his carrier whether or not there would be fish books, to which Lucy told him that there probably would be some among the shelves.

It wasn't a bad idea really, meaning he might actually read it and then she could be able to read or write without him disturbing her. When Natsu was at her house, he would generally workout while she took time to herself. Astonishingly, he was quiet while he went through his agonizing routine. She'd tried to do it with him once, but quickly gave up, summoning Loke to ask him for help arranging a workout better meant for herself. Occassionaly, her and Natsu would go through them together, though Lucy suspected that they would be training their bodies physically much more after the decision the previous night.

Still, Happy didn't enjoy participating with Natsu, and so he found plenty of time to bother her for random things. Usually it was simple actions, such as petting him or just holding the blue cat in her lap. Others he would ask her to read her story aloud to him, to which she never did becuase she had promised Levy first read. For some unimaginable reason, the exceed and Natsu didn't understand that. One time he asked her to go to the market and buy a fish for him, at midnight. Even their dragon slayer partner had said no to that request, but it could have been becuase he was passed out on Lucy's couch and too tired to get up.

Levy was the one to pull her from her thoughts. She tilted her head behind her to see what the girl wanted, only to realize that the shorter mage was in front of her, holding a door open. Lucy blinked in surprise, as she noted that they had made it to the store. Trying not to blush, she thanked her best friend and walked into the store,

The group split up almost immediately. Levy got lost in a small rack of books by the door as soon as she walked inside, while Wendy excused herself to go look at poetry. Lucy smiled, putting the new information away for later. She now knew what the dragon slayer would want come her birthday, Carla informed them that she would be going to look at recipe books, while Happy stayed on her head, calling out for her to come with them instead. The blonde was kind of bewildered that he hadn't gone with the other exeed, but shrugged it off and made her way towards the magical history section. There had to be something back there about the dragon slayers. There were rumors flying all around the place and she was tired of it, wanting her own factual answers. Who knew, it could help her keep NAtsu under control.

"What if there's a book about dragon slayers," she snickered to Happy. "And there's a special plant or something to control them?"

"You really think so?" he gasped back, sitting up straight. "We could get Natsu to do anything!"

"Oh man that would be hilarious," laughed Lucy. The section was smaller than the rest, and considerably dusty. She noticed that they were marked with either gold or silver stickers. Looking on the side of a shelf, she found it was a key, saying whether or not the book was new or put on consignment,

"That makes our job easier," she said aloud. "The new ones obviously will not be about ancient magic, so we need to look at the ones other people brought here."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, flying to the top of the shelf to start looking for anything. Lucy began to run her finger along the spines, her head tipping to the side to read each title carefully. As she came across names that she thought would be useful, she would pull them out, placing them against the carpeted floor. It wasn't long before Wendy joined them, having found her book already. The two talked about the book of poem she had found, trying to decipher one that Lucy knew just for the heck of it. Happy was bored with the talk, leaving to go find a fish book, but the girls enjoyed the conversation immensely, to where they ended up sitting shoulder to shoulder as they went over the poem.

Getting to the last paragraph, they found the narrator had not been talking about her brother, but rather her husband. It was that discovery that lead to a conversation Lucy had been hoping to avoid since the train ride.

"Lucy, do you really like Natsu?"

This time, she wasn't caught off guard. All she could do was sigh and tip her head back against a stack of books, scowling when a single volume that was misaligned poked her in the head. She reached up to pull it down, running her finger over the intricate golden lines on the flat cover. It was heavy, definitely an older book by the looks of the leather it was bound with.

The question was heavy in the air however, as if Wendy had increased the pressure around them with her powers. Lucy didn't have a true answer for the girl. This morning had been the first time she had really reacted to Natsu in such a way. Not the first thought of liking him of course, but definitely the first true sign. It was possible this would pass, a simple fleeting feeling, but her treacherous mind whispered tempting 'what if's' in her ear. When had their relationship changed? When did she first develop these thoughts? The fact she couldn't answer these bothered her to no end.

"I have no clue, Wendy," she murmured, looking down at the book. "I have no honest clue."


	4. Hinderance

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE ON UPDATES**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So first off I am terribly sorry about the long wait. I went to Prom two weekends ago, and to visit family and the new town in Georgia that my mom wants to move to from NC last weekend. Then some people mocked me at school and crap for being an amazing dork and ranked first in our class this week with our classes dance concert being on tuesday and stressing everyone in the dance classes out so yeahhhhhh. That all happened and I like to write when I'm happy so it threw me off. Anyways ignoring all my lovely excuses for leaving you all hanging like that here's the big problem….**_

 _ **Due to my mom getting a job already, I'm basically loosing all internet connections besides my 2gb of data. I've been typing on my new smart phone so that's another reason the update was slow becuase my computer wont connect to my moms hot spot. My plan is to update every two weeks, with the chapters about the same length as this one. The story will be about 16 chapters or longer in length. Thanks for following, reviewing and favoriting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ill be giving shoutouts to my reviewers the next chapter so be on the lookout**_

 _ **Thankyou so much for all your reviews! Just reading a couple good words makes any writers day. XD**_

Wendy stared at her companion with worried eyes. The celestial mage seemed to be so confused that the dragon slayer could practically see the gears working in her head. With a gentle pat on the shoulder, she looked down in her own thoughts. Whenever the two partners were together, Wendy could never help but think that they would end up together in a relationship that was far more than friendship allowed. She wasn't one to play matchmaker and she didn't plan to take part in any ridicules plans to force the two together outside their own time, but if she could just think of something to say to give the older girl a nudge in the right direction, she certainly would have. Sadly, nothing came to mind. She watched as Lucy began to trail her finger along the designs on the book.

They really were quite difficult to follow, and Lucy found the challenge welcoming instead of letting her mind fret over her feelings. Her brown eyes followed her finger as she went. Once completing the entire system of loops, she stared at the small gem placed in a unique spot on the cover. Leaning back to get a further view, Lucy saw that it wasn't random, it was the pupil of an eye. Indeed there were other stones aligned down the figure, all the way down what she imagined looked very much like a tail. Blinking, she realized it was a tail.

"Well damn," she laughed. Wendy looked at her, seemingly worried even more than she had been. In response she pointed to the cover of the book, and the girl's eyes widened, before she gave a laugh as well.

Opening to the first page, she found a table of contents. The titles ran through a long list, until a section caught her eyes. It was named 'Dragon slayers', the ink silver with gold tips.

"Wow," Wendy breathed. "That's so funny, that it was sitting right behind your head, Lucy."

She nodded in agreement, before snapping the pages shut and standing. Wendy followed suit, the two making their way to the cash register. They really should have expected the chaos they found.

Levy had taken up the entire counter with stacks of books at least her height. She even carried some in her hands, the layered volumes wobbling as she peered around them to argue with the cashier.

"These are all from the on sale section! The total should be 120 jewels, not 150!"

"I'm sorry miss, but those were only on sale from 12 until 1, and it's 1:15 now," the attendant told her, her tone colored with annoyance.

"I was being checked out when the clock said 12:58," Levy hissed and Lucy had to hold in a laugh.

Leaning to the side, she whispered to the younger mage on her right, "She almost rivals Erza and strawberry cake, huh?"

"You're right she does," giggled Wendy. It took another fifteen minutes, but eventually Levy got her discounted items and arranged for them to be shipped to her apartment. The line began to move at a quicker pace, Lucy and Wendy arriving at the checkout desk without much of a wait. Once the book was paid for, they sent Levy outside with it in hopes of keeping her distracted. Carla arrived as soon as the small blue girl had slipped through the doors.

"I believe that the tom cat is still in the section you left him," she informed them. Lucy rolled her eyes, telling them to go outside with Levy. When she finally found him, he was staring at a fish book with a fierce look. It took much convincing, but eventually when she bought him the book, the exceed followed her outside.

Once the group was reformed, they headed further into the city to find something to eat. Wendy had gotten the first book in the series Lucy and Levy had wanted to find in the book store in the first place, and the three talked about the novel excitedly. Wendy listened in fascination as the other two girls told her what they could without giving away too much. She silently decided she liked the female Darma the most. She was a side character, but the best friend of Aidian the protagonist who was in love with the other main character named Robin, after the two had broken up a few years back. Darma was understanding to her best friend, often keeping her wild temperament in check and attempting to help the girl move on from Robin, who did not return her feelings. Lucy, however, liked Aidian, due to her use of celestial magic and the characters fierce determination.

When they asked Levy who her favorite character was she easily said, "Darma. She's right about almost everything and she's just so loyal. Aidian should know better than to let herself hang on to Robin so much."

"Aidian's said it herself!" Lucy argued. "She doesn't want to, but she can't move on no matter how hard she tries!"

The rest of their walk was a heated debate on the character's love life, to which Happy found quite annoying. He didn't see the point in talking about a character that didn't exist, He would rather have walked about their own romances.

It was a often conversation topic among the exceeds who were involved with slayers. They were always by their side, and each took on a different role in the mage's life. Carla would mother Wendy, while Happy proved to be Natsu's son more than his best friend at times. Pantherlily being as stoic as he was, took the role of an older brother for Gajeel really. That being said, the exceeds knew exactly what was going on in their slayer's love life, and in turn the whole group knew the slayers relations.

Natsu had never mentioned it before to him aloud, but Happy could see with plain eyes that he held feelings for the celestial maiden. Never had the slayer been so openly protective towards someone. At first Happy brushed it off, thinking that perhaps it was becuase Lucy was just so raw to combative magic. The ex-heiress had never mentioned when exactly she had ran away from home to them, but Happy figured she had been gone for a year or so before the three of them had met in hargeon. She might have trained when in the Heartfilia mansion, but being in her position the exceed knew that she wouldn't have been allowed to train much. Therefore compared to anyone in the guild who had grown up surrounded by other wizards to train and nurture their powers, Lucy came across as weak, when in reality she had advanced at a quicker rate than most of their guild members. Her only flaw when it came to the strength in her powers was not becuase of the magic itself or her own qualities but becuase she was new to world.

Which was why Happy had believed that Natsu just wanted to protect her. Igneel leaving him in the middle of the woods had left Natsu almost in the same shape of naivety. Coming to the guild, he hadn't even known how to read. Of course Lucy could do that just fine obviously, but while she had been taught the book smarts of the world, Natsu had been taught the street smarts, or wood smarts, however you wanted to go with that one. Either way, Happy thought that Natsu had just found the relation between them in her limited knowledge of the real world and had connected.

It wasn't until Lisanna came back that he realized he was wrong. He had thought that Natsu and Lisanna would be best friends again, before growing into something more. The whole guild probably thought that, and they were all genuinely surprised to see that the two remained friends, and nothing more than that.

The three had grown up together like a little family, everyone knew that. However, their close relationship was what was often stretched in Happy's opinion. Sure, the white haired mage has asked Natsu to be his wife, but as they grew older, Natsu began to search for Igneel more and more. They grew apart, and while still friends, they just weren't close enough to cross the border into something more. They would hang out whenever one of them was home, or go on a small day mission, but that was it.

When she went to Edolas, with the entire guild believing she had died, Happy thought that the slayer had realized his missed chance with her. Natsu had mourned for months, before throwing himself into missions and searching for his adoptive father. Sometimes people would ask to team up, but Natsu would always refuse. When Happy asked he had merely told him that other people would keep him from getting stronger, and he knew that it was in result of Lisanna. He wanted to be stronger to protect the people he loved. In Natsu's mind, he probably blamed himself more than Elfman for her death. Afterall had he been stronger, Mira would have let him go on the S-class mission with them, but he had been focused on finding Igneel.

Despite him wanting to protect the guild better, Natsu seemed to be growing apart from them instead of closer in his daily adventures. Happy supported him of course, following him anywhere he wanted to go. It didn't matter how close he was with the guild, Natsu and him had a bond that couldn't be broken.

Then Lucy came. Suddenly they had a new team member, and at first Happy was blatantly confused, wondering what made Lucy so special. Lisanna coming home, helped him see that it was something different than he had originally assumed. Natsu felt something towards the new mage, that went far above just connecting with her being new to the world or what him and Lisanna had in their younger years. It wasn't just friendship, but it wasn't obvious to the dragon slayer yet. Even Lucy hadn't noticed the difference in their relationship compared to the ones she shared with the other male in Fairy Tail. The moment Natsu took off on a mission with Lucy, Erza and Gray, three days after she had returned even Lisanna noticed. The girl had expected him to stay by her a little longer considering the huge gap of time. She hadn't even been upset, instead asking Happy all about the two's interactions.

Which was exactly why Happy wanted to talk about their own love interests. He was tired of the two ignoring any feelings they had for one another, and after the previous night, and the hand holding from their walk to the guild this morning, Happy couldn't believe that not once had his best friend blushed. At least Lucy had, but Natsu had remained normal, as if the interaction wasn't different at all. The blue winged cat had known Natsu could be dense, but he had never stooped so low as to think of him as stupid enough to ignore feelings that the cat was sure were stirring up inside of him.

So he would just have to make up a plan to get Lucy to figure her feelings out first. Gliding back towards Carla, who flew behind Wendy's head, he motioed for her to raise altitude. She raised an eyebrow but followed him up to where they neared the roof tops.

"What are you planning, tom cat?" she demanded. Happy wanted to swoon at the tone she used, finding it incredibly attractive, but kept his face forward. He had a mission to complete.

"It's Natsu and Lucy," he told her. "They've been getting closer, but I know neither of them have really thought about how the feel, and they're so dense about it that I really doubt they will face it unless we give them a push."

Carla sighed, "I don't think playing matchmaker is the answer here. Remember when we tried to help Pantherlily with Levy and Gajeel?"

Happy giggled as he thought about that attempt. They had tried to get Laxus to flirt with Levy, while Juvia had been distracting Gajeel while they made the plans. Laxus was one of the only members who Gajeel wouldn't beat up and it be mistaken for just being a male. Rarely did Laxus fight and Pantherlily knew as well as Levy did that Gajeel was slightly afraid to get into it with the lightning dragon slayer. However, they hadn't thought it through and Gajeel had straight up attacked Laxus, who accidentally fried Gray with a lighting bolt. Juvia had been furious from where she was watching the plan take place, and a rainstorm was created the guild. When Laxus began to throw lighting bolts around, Lily had gotten so scared he had peed himself.

"Oh, I remember that," Happy cackled.

Carla rolled her eyes as she continued. "I really don't wish to see another guild brawl like that one again."

"I only meant that we get the girls talking about their interests instead of some book characters," argued Happy. "What's the harm in that?"

The female exceed sighed, a frown pulling her lips down. She supposed that it wasn't as drastic as the 'Jealousy' fiasco, they'd named it. Sometimes she swore that Pantherlily and Happy were worst than any guild member when it came to getting couples together, especially when it involved their dragon slayers.

"Alright, fine," she huffed, "But nothing more than a conversation."

Happy cheered, flying down to land on the tallest girl's shoulders. Carla simply shook her head, following him down to hover at Wendy's level. The trio had moved on, talking about what they wanted for lunch. Of course Happy said fish, to which Lucy immediately told him that the rest of them didn't want that. It was decided that they would get burgers and milkshakes from a local diner. Only when they arrived and were seated, did Carla send Happy a signal with her eyes. The girls were currently talking about Asuka and how the girls powers were starting to come in.

"Alzack and Bisca are a great couple," Happy mentioned, and Carla had to refrain from smacking her head on the table at how obvious he was being.

"They really are," Levy agreed, and to her surprise she didn't look weirded out or anything. Carla swallowed her food before piping up.

"It's a shame it took them so long to admit their feelings," she said glancing over at Lucy as she did. The girl was frowning as she dipped a fry into her ketchup.

"It is!" Levy exclaimed, shaking her head. "I mean it was obvious to everyone else, so how did they not notice it themselves?"

"It was probably so that it wouldn't get awkward on missions," Lucy pointed out, putting her reddened fry into her mouth. Carla noticed how much of the pastey tomato the blonde had put on it, and knew she hadn't meant to when Lucy scowled at the taste. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed.

"Yeah," Happy said. "Like Lucy and Natsu."

Silence. Lucy simply stared at Happy with wide eyes and a red face, while Levy smirked, jerking her head towards the blonde next to her with a face that spelled trouble. Wendy looked at her too, but with worry considering their talk in the book store. Carla wanted to smack Happy for ruining the conversation so soon.

"You're right Happy," Levy practically purred, eyes glinting at Lucy. "Just like those two. The hand holding from this morning especially."

"L-Levy!" Lucy hissed, glaring at her. This was not the time for interrogations, not when she was trying to sort out her own emotions.

"Do tell what brought that on? And why didn't he go to the guild first? Hmm?"

Now Lucy had a way out, and a chance to give Levy a piece of her own medicine. Grinning she told her,

"Gajeel came to my place looking for you. So he got Natsu to help."

Levy's face went red, her jaw stopping midchew from where she was working her food. For a moment Levy didn't know how to respond. She certainly hadn't expected Gajeel to go as far as searching at Lucy's house for her. So, when a question began to bubble on her tongue that would turn the tables she quickly used it to her advantage.  
"What does it matter if Gajeel was looking for me?" She tried to say nonchalantly, instead the words coming out as a squeak. "What was Natsu doing at your house in the morning without you or Happy there? Why didn't you kick him out, hm?"  
Once again Lucy was in the spotlight and stuck. By the Levy's eyes the script mage knew that Natsu hadn't just crashed at her place on her had been plenty of time for the team to return to their own homes upon getting back from their mission. Lucy stared at the petite mage with begrudging surprise and slight fear towards her intelligence and ability to read her. Then again that was a reason the two were best friends in the first place. The problem at hand wasn't simply not trusting her surrounding nakama, but instead the fact she had no idea what she wanted to be with her partner, or what exactly was going on between them at the moment. How could she properly answer Levy, who craved for details more than anyone? Lucy blamed all those damn books.  
She was saved by Happy giving off a loud burp, the smell of raw fish hitting Lucy smack in the face. As she coughed and gagged at the stench, Wendy rubbing her back in sympathy, a small grimace across her face. Levy even forgot about her interrogations, patting the celestial maidens hand, while Happy cackled, ignoring Carla's cat plopped down on the table , rattling plates, and effectively knocking the book off the table. Levy gave a yelp, diving to retrieve it. When she brought it back to the tables surface, she peered at it curiously, the other four stopping their actions. The group gazed at the book, eyes flicking to one another to see who would open it up first.

"So this will tell us about dragon slayers?" Carla questioned, breaking the silence.

Lucy nodded, flipping the book open and gesturing for Levy to look through it. The blue haired mage found her gale reading force glasses, slipping them onto her face and activating them. The information practically flew off the page at her, imprinting itself into her mind. Lucy searched in her own purse for her pair. She wanted to read and understand the information herself.

Within five minutes, Levy had finished, her face flushed. Curiosity overtook the celestial mage, and she eagerly grabbed the book. Still red face, the other girl gave her glasses to Wendy, murmuring that she could use them as Lucy read. With a quick adjustment they opened the book and began to read the book.

"What's wrong. Levy?" Happy asked, titling his head to the side. Somehow it was possible for her face to grow even darker.

Just as he had asked, Wendy and Lucy shrieked, the older girl reaching up to snatch Levy's glasses off of a very red, sputtering wendy.

"I-I think that's enough for you Wendy," Lucy murmured as she began to finish the information.

The teenager simply nodded, while Carla shook her arm, demanding to know exactly what she'd read. Lucy snapped the book shut, shooting Levy a disapproving look.

"Why did you give her the glasses, Levy?" she demanded. Levy shook her head, obviously not having thought about it when she gave her glasses to Wendy. The blonde sighed, gently setting the book back on the table.

"What is it?" badgered Happy.

"The book explained the properties of mating for both dragons and the dragon slayers who identify with dragon rituals," Lucy told him, grimacing as her mind pictured it, she really hadn't needed that image in her head.

"You let Wendy read that?" shrieked Carla. Levy only stared at her, waving her hands in pleading effort, but no words came. Lucy knew exactly why the blue haired girl was in such shock. Wendy hadn't read the paragraph explaining the signs of mating. The process itself was explained before that.

"Why can't you two talk?" Happy asked, setting himself in front of her, then with a smug look added, "Was it something dirty?"

"Well, um I-"

"It talked about dragon slayers," Lucy explained. "And the signs leading up to mating. While most aren't influenced unless they were raised to behave like dragons, that doesn't mean that their magic doesn't influence how they act.

She stopped glancing at Wendy, "Having, uh, physical interaction is human as well, but the dragon part brings the urges out even more so when their partner and them are being active. It's only when initiated though. It's completely harmless to their significant other. The book explained that it can actually be, er, more arousing for them. That's why I stopped Wendy from reading on."

The said girl had buried her face in her hands, the tips of her fingers red even. Lucy knew she was shy and no one had bothered to explain these things to her, but she also figured that it was bound to happen sooner or later, and if she knew how her magic affected the act, then it would actually be better for her down the road. She glanced at Levy, watching as she fingered the table cloth. While she was confused about her own partner, her best friend knew exactly how she felt. Considering that the normal interactions of her and Gajeel were all written down right there in a book had shocked her. It was a lot to take in and consider.

"It also explained the signs of a dragon slayer who has claimed a 'mate'. They called it partner when speaking about slayers however, and mate only with the dragon's themselves."

She stopped choosing her next words carefully. "They were pretty familiar in some cases."

And they were. The separation problems, the constant begging of food, and the never ending struggle to sleep in her own bed alone. In dragon behavior the female prepped a kill to be eaten. It was ritual for her to pull apart the carcass and ready it for her young, while the male ate the leftovers. It was so human like that Lucy couldn't help but be doubtful. Still, it was said that male slayers tended to follow this pattern, depending on the female for food and if there was one thing Natsu loved to do it was raid her fridge. It was stretching it really but the words had created an image of Happy and Natsu raiding her kitchen together.

If that couldn't be counted then the sneaking into her bed was the deal sealer.

Wendy had told them before that dragons based off of scent first and dragon slayers followed that instinct. She remembered tons of times when Natsu would question a person off of their smell. In addition, dragons marked ownership by scent.

It was a less noticeable of the signs. Gajeel had never outright demonstrated this act of claiming. Natsu was a different noticed the mixture of her and Natsu's scent and if she smelled like him, then she was sure her bed reeked of his campfire. One unique thing about dragons was they enjoyed the scent of what they claimed and their own scent. Whether the dragon slayers realized what they were doing or not, they marked their objects and special people. In the animal kingdom, most males who were included within one family would share one location, but certain spots became their own territory, the places they spent the most at. Lucy supposed that if dragon slayers followed this pattern then their central area would be the guild. For the fire dragon slayer, his territory seemed to include her house, meaning that she herself was included within his instinctive circle.

Much like fictional dragons from fairy tales, this carefully chosen group was fiercely protected. Especially the dragon slayer's partner.

"Oh," Happy giggled, bringing her from her thoughts. "Gajeel likes Levy!"

"W-where did you get the idea it was about me?" Levy shrieked. "Lu has more signs than I do!"

"Wait a minute," Lucy protested, the same time as Happy called her out,

"You admit it!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"What did you say about me Levy?"

Carla huffed, joining in on the fray, "Here you go again, setting a bad example for Wendy. I really had high hopes."

"What did I do?" exclaimed Lucy.

"You fight with Happy more than anyone," Carla told her.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Um excuse me?"

Wendy being the only one not involved looked up at the end of their table. The waitress assigned to them had returned, a small black book pressed against her chest and a worried expression. The blue haired dragon slayer simply sighed, gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand out for the check.

"I'll take it," she said, and the waitress placed it in her hand before turning away quickly, obviously confused by her friends antics. Wendy giggled at the what her reaction might have been had Natsu and Gajeel been with them as well.

"How do we want to split it?" Wendy asked, barging into the argument. Usually it was hard for her to stop a fight, verbal or physical but with Levy and Lucy it proved to be easy with the sliding of the check holder into the middle of the table. Secretly, it gave the young girl a confident boost she was sure her exceed would be fully behind for.

"Three ways?" Levy suggested. Wendy and Lucy nodded in assessment, before the girls all turned and began to search for jewels within their purses. After figuring out the math, and the bill was paid, they tipped the waitress before heading out for the train station. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon, so they went straight for the platform. Upon reaching the right site however, they were greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

The train that was supposed to be taking them home, was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a train of passenger cars, the main source of movement missing from the front.

"Where's the train?" Lucy asked, her tone loud and sharp with worry.

Levy moved away from the group, finding what appeared to be a flustered conductor. The rest of the group watched as she spoke with them, their levels of anxiety spiking when they saw their petite friends expression.

Her next words had Lucy wanting to sink to the floor in sorrow.

"Bad news," she told them, looking at the tracks in annoyance. "There was a accident with a magic mobile on the way here and the trains out of commission for at least two weeks. The track was damaged too, so another train can't get past for at least a week, not including all the legal troubles. Everyone made it out alive somehow, but we're stuck here."

"We can't stay here a week!" exclaimed Wendy.

"We couldn't possibly afford a hotel for that long with the funds we brought," Carla agreed with a frown.

Lucy felt dread well in her gut. That left them with one option.

Happy voiced her thoughts for her, only adding to her remorse, "We'd better get walking then!"

Two hours later, when it was starting to get dark, Lucy called it quits, begging for them to camp out. Really, they didn't have another choice, so the other girls agreed, with Happy calling them wusses. His reasoning was it was another day's walk and if they walked through the night they would be home by 8 or so the next evening. However, one snap from Carla had the exceed helping Levy build a fire. The others brought out the food they had bought before leaving, held in a small black backpack. Together they had had just enough to get them something to hold them over until they reached home, as well as a large blanket to share. By the time they had a fire and cooked food, it was getting hard to see. Luckily there was a full moon but otherwise there wasn't much light.

"I hope everyone at the guild isn't too worried," commented Wendy as she fingered a skewered piece of meat. Levy nodded.

"Jet and Droy usually walk me home. They'll be upset when we get back."

Lucy frowned, glancing over at Happy. She realized that neither her nor his exceed had informed Natsu of where they were going. She wasn't obligated to tell him where she was taking off to every time she did so, but she felt like Natsu should have known she was at least going to be gone all day, especially with Happy. She was slightly worried about his reaction at finding out that not only her, but Happy was gone as well. He would be worried over Carla and Wendy as well if he found out they had disappeared too, but the celestial maiden figured that Happy and her would be the first people he noticed hadn't returned.

She sighed, twisting her stick above the fire in thought. She was so deep within her mind, she almost missed the glint of silver to her side. Almost.

"Solid script shield!"

"Aries!"

"Sky dragon roar!"

Thier reactions were immediate, Levy producing a shield to block from an attack of scattered thorns from three to nine, while Lucy handled the other half with Aries help. Wendy sent an offensive attack out with her roar, Carla flying her up for better level.

They flushed out their enemies quickly, finding themselves to be surrounded by four people. The trio pressed their backs together, eyes trained on the strange people in front of them. The first, coming from the direction of the thorns, was a strange man, seemingly about Macao's age, with dark brown hair and jade green eyes. He was pudgy and would only come up to Levy's shoulders if they stood next to each other. Stationed in front of Wendy was a woman with flowing white hair, her eyes a startling shade of magenta. She looked to be about Mira's height, her build a perfect hourglass that came down from a plentiful chest. The dragon slayer felt very self conscious the moment she locked eyes with the girl.

Lucy herself had her brown eyes narrowed in on the last two. On the right stood a second female, her hair as black as the male next to her, and just about as short. Her eyes were electric blue, while what appeared to be her twins were a deep crystal. She felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of the male on her side.

"Calder," she hissed. Wendy's head snapped towards the male. Carla nearly dropped her as a growl slipped past her teeth.

"You'd really go off alone with only one dragon slayer, and even she's not close to the others in your guild," he said amused. The said girl looked ready to attack. Levy tsked, glancing over at him in anger, Lucy gripping her key tighter. Aries even looked agitated.

"Lucy," the spirit murmured. She spared her a glance, unwilling to fully take her eyes off of Calder. "You need to use star dress again. These people are all slayers, three capable of dragon force. Loke told me to instruct you on how to use it."

"Star dress?" Lucy voiced, brow furrowing in confusion. She remembered it being a form of celestial magic but couldn't pull the rest of the information from her mind. Calder was growing impatient for his fight. They didn't have long.

"Aries," Levy called, her pen glowing in her hands. "Take Lucy and show her how to use it. We will hold them off until you can pull it off Lu. Make it quick. Kay?"

Lucy went to protest but was cut off in astonishment as Aries gripped her wrist and forcefully dragged her into a hug. There was a flash of light, and the sensation of free falling before she found herself on her knees in the dark forest.

"I'm sorry," Aries cried. "I know you hate running but we need stardress to work!"

"I-it's fine, Aries," comforted Lucy. "Let's get this done fast though. If there's four other dragon slayers the equivalent of Calder-"

"Um, actually, only three," Aries shyly corrected. "There was a demon slayer present as well."

Lucy looked at her, wondering not for the first time how her spirits could tell the attackers usage of magic. She was beginning to think Loke had been keeping track of Calder, but why would he? From what she could recall he had never kept tabs on past enemies before. She would be interrogating the leader of the zodiac later that was for sure.

"I'll be careful," she reassured an anxious Aries. "But for now you've got to teach me this star dress. You said again, right? I don't even remember using it before."

"The Celestial Spirit King gave you the ability to use Aquarius star dress as Aquarius requested. It's just, um, without the key having power connected to her anymore, it won't work. I'm sorry for bringing it up, but uh star dress is when a celestial spirit gives a small portion of their magic to their master at the time. We usually don't, um, want to because in this case it ties a bit more of our life to you than just our contracts. But, it's different with you Lucy! I'm willing to share my powers with you."

Shocked, the celestial maiden simply stared at her spirit. After what had happened with their first encounter with Calder, she had thought she lost a piece of Aries trust in her. Now, here she was offering a piece of her life so that Lucy could protect herself and her friends. Her throat closed up, so she chose to stand up, gripping the ram spirit around the back in a hug.

"I'm sorry for the incident with Calder. I promise I won't waste this gift."

Although startled, the pinkette returned the embrace.

"It's my job Lucy," she replied. "I'm sorry for making you upset."

"Protecting me shouldn't be your job though," the blonde said. "It should be fighting alongside me."

"Well," Aries said, a meek smile on her face. "This will help with that."

Stepping back, she placed a soft pale hand on Lucy's shoulder. With closed eyes, she traced the symbol of her name there, the line glowing red and imprinting into her like the guild mark upon her skin. As Aries connected the two lines together, Lucy was pushed to her knees once more, a surge of power welling in her stomach. With a cry, she clutched at her abdomen, her spirit dropping to her side. A bright glow surrounded her, the light being so bright it bleached her clothing. That was what she had thought. Instead, she found it was transforming her clothes.

"I'm sorry! It's normal, but I'm sorry!"

She waved her off gently as she could, trying to hold back the whimper that rose in her vocals. Then just as it had come, the pain disappeared, the light dimming to a glimmer. Magical power rushed through her veins. She felt strong enough to use urano metria without passing out or summon five zodiac spirits. Looking at Aries wide eyed, she found the spirit holding her key, with a happy smile, she gently laid it on Lucy's chest, the gold sticking as if the two were magnets.

"To activate it," she told her, "you simply put the key against you like this. You don't even need to summon me. Only a celestial wizard who can call three zodiacs can handle this much power. Its why we have never mentioned it to you before. It's killed so many..."

"I can use your powers?" whispered Lucy, looking at her attire. Aries blinked before nodding.

Grabbing the girl's shoulders, Lucy said,"I can fight with you. All of you. Aries, everyone can do this with me right?"

"Y-y-es," stuttered the spirit. "B-but we can only activate them within certain time periods. It could kill you if we activated them all now Lucy, I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't matter," she murmured. The blonde looked ready to cry. "I can fight full out now. I don't even need my whip."

Aries laughed quietly, hugging Lucy. The mage tried so hard not to be a damsel in distress, Aries knew she hated treating her spirits like pawns. Even more so she could feel it.

"We need to go back," Lucy said, changing conversation quickly. Determination replaced her gratitude, worry rising as she thought if the opponents. Four slayers meant trouble, even with Levy's strength and Wendy acquiring dragon force.

Before she could ask her spirit how to return to the fight, a raging wind rose, heat singeing her arm hairs. Aries yelped, apologizing to Lucy and closing her gate. She was confused only until steam fogged the area. Her eyes widened in understanding, her feet following a will of their own as they began to carry her towards the sounds of a now fierce magic battle. She could see the clearing, lighted in bright orange as his attacks were dealt. Flashes of green told her he wasn't alone, that the second dragon slayer in Fairy Tail had come looking for them as well. A grin crept up on her face. She couldn't wait to join in on the brawl. For the first time she'd be able to use magic in battle with her own fists dealing blows. It was a good thing she had Erza teach her some basic fighting moves in hand to hand combat.

As she approached the site, her grin slipped. A scream echoed, distinctly Levy's. Gajeel could be heard giving a howl of immense pain, soon followed by a shout that gripped her heart in a vice. They were loosing.

In a whirl of wool, Lucy burst onto the scene. Gajeel was crouched over Levy, seemingly barely conscious, while Natsu was battling the last slayer. His movements were sluggish, hit upon hit landing damage to his body. The other three laid strung around the clearing, fire burning in the trees that lit the area up like daylight.

Calder, the last dragon slayer had the upper hand. Even with his previous victory, Natsu had helped take out two other slayers and a demon slayer, something he'd never fought before. On adrenaline rush, she took in the situation with a single pause before rushing into the battle. She knew Aries' battle tactics, and she could feel the knowledge of her spirits powers seeping into her, as if she were reading with her gale force reading glasses.

Calder swiped Natsu backwards, into Gajeel. The water dragon slayer sucked in, a roar building in his stomach. They were trapped against a wall of earth that, similar to Jura's, a mess of fumbling, exhausted and magicless limbs.

She let the magic in her spread, warmth shooting up her arms. With one final burst of speed, she turned, skidding with her legs spread out to anchor her, a single hand placed for balance. Water surged forward, jetting towards her at skin tearing speed.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried, scrambling free of the piled mages. He reached for her, but she leapt forward, his fingers brushing a soft wool skirt.

"Wool bomb!" she cried, and his eyes widened as her arms thrust out in a Aries attack, and it happened. The water was soaked up immediately, the material seemingly even more powerful now. She jerked a key from her pouch, slashing it through the air with a grace that he wasn't sure she'd possessed before. Maybe it was the way he was always protecting her back, watching not only his enemy but her own. He never sat back to watch Lucy fight, and now he had a front seat view of her taking on a water dragon slayer.

"Virgo!"

The spirit leapt from the magic circle formed, charging straight for the water slayer. Lucy wasn't far behind, whip unlooping from its coil and lashing about Calder's legs. An enraged roar filled the air as he fell to the ground, unable to properly move or detach himself due to its magical properties. Water spiraled around, and the star dressed blonde had to maneuver around the currents. The side of a jet skimmed her side, the water turning reddish pink where her wound bled. Her whip held fast, but she knew it wouldn't be long before one of those hit her dead center. Virgo was too busy dodging to attack, meaning Lucy needed something to stop him and quickly. With a hiss, she searched for another key, gaze hardening as her finger swiped over the correct symbol.

"I summon thee, Gemini!"

An exact image of her appeared, the two twins reading her through the key. Calder looked between the two, the water stopping for a moment as her stared in bewilderment.

Virgo was able to land a kick to the face, Lucy being allowed to send a puff of pink at him, shutting his mouth closed. Even through the thick wool substance she could hear him gag for breath. Panic surged through her. She didn't want to kill the bastard.

With a quick surprisingly natural swipe of her hand, his body was encased in a cocoon of Aries' lovely pink wool. Virgo, who had landed beside the dragon slayer pulled it away from his face so that he could breath. He gasped for breath, the air going in roughly. Then with one smooth hit from Virgo's hand Calder was out cold.

"We did it!" Gemi and Mini cheered. Lucy laughed, giving them a high five.

"That was excellent, Princess," Virgo complimented with a bow."You truly know your spirits well. Big brother Leo will be able to provide you with more help later on, but I'll be needing to return now before-"

And she was gone, Gemini disappearing as well. Lucy blinked in surprise, looking down with a yelp as her body glowed, the strange outfit disappearing, her own clothes returning once more. The light faded, and with it her energy. With a moan, she fell to the forest floor. She would have to work on how long she could use the new ability, she noted.

The celestial maidens eyes fell on Calder then. He reminded her of a cotton candy caterpillar, and she grinned. Without the element of surprise she wouldn't have been able to take him out on her own of course. On another note, it had been her to take down the tired water dragon slayer, and protect her friends in the end. Tiredly, she grinned back at them, only to get a face full of rough, black material.

"That was kickass!" Natsu exclaimed, holding her back slightly. "We've got to fight now!"

"W-what?! No way!" protested the girl. From a little bit behind them, Levy giggled as she lifted a tired and slightly injured Gajeel. The demon slayer sure had taken a chunk out of her, but it really hadn't taken long to take them out once the two boys had arrived. Levy had just been on her last resort with the female slayer before Natsu plunged both feet against her face and sent her flying. Happy shot towards Lucy like a bullet, telling her how amazing she had been. Levy knew she wouldn't think much due to the circumstances, Calder being worn out and with her unexpected entrance and all, but Levy thought that Lucy would have beat him either way. Her tactics of using everything she generally utilized to fight, was rather brilliant, even if by instinct. She had confused her opponent before taking him out, something that was useful more so than brute strength at times.

Wendy, who had been knocked out by a cheap shot from behind, insisted that she heal the major wounds. Carla, Lucy and Levy all told her no, due to the fact the poor girl looked like she had a concussion and quiet tired. The group decided that they would make camp further down the road, after Natsu and Gajeel dragged the defeated mages off into the woods, separating them so that it would be hard to re-group, even dumping one in the stream. The girls and exceeds moved camp, setting up as they had before. When they had a good fire going, the boys came stumbling through the woods, covered in leaves and twigs. Natsu plopped down beside Lucy, who had a first aid kit laid out. Loke stood to the side, watching as she banaged herself up.

"I passed through with what magic she has left," he explained, eyes meeting those of the fire dragon slayer. "There's some extra clothes Virgo picked out too with three sleeping bags. She insisted, seeing as you guys aren't getting to the guild anytime soon."

Natsu nodded, reaching out to grab the gauze from Lucy. She let him slip it from her fingers, skilled hands wrapping the bandages over her side wound. Once finished, she brushed the debris from his hair, setting to work on him. He hissed as the cleaning alcohol seeped into the cuts he had gotten from the Earth Dragon Slayers thrones. His temporary nurse didn't comment, instead moving to wrapping and slapping bandages on him. After about fifteen minutes, she finished with a sigh, packing up the materials and telling him to go change. However the dragon slayer didn't move, instead his gaze staying settled on her face. She frowned, reaching up to flick his forehead, when his own tanner hand gripped hers, pulling her up off the log she was currently seated on.

He'd had more energy than he realized, Lucy nearly smacking her head into his, forcing him to take a step back. Brown eyes met his in awkward realization, and he gulped at just how close her face was to his. Heat rose in his face, making him look down to see if he was flaming. No fire or smoke came from his body. The dragon slayer's face grew even hotter as he realized he was blushing.

"Thanks," gulped Lucy,sliding backwards. Her hand slipped from his as she did, and he was stunned at the lack of warmth it left him with. It was as if she had left a retreating burn on his skin. Just when had that happened? He wondered if it was her new ability, whatever it was called. All Natsu really knew about it was that she had been dressed strange, and had gone totally badass. Another part of him told Natsu it was something else.

With a nod, he left to rummage through the sack brought by Lucy's caring spirits. Finding the outfit Virgo usually put him in, he freaked, immediately searching for Lucy's own set. He sighed in relief when he found a outfit same to the one she wore during the dragon battle, not the matching dress the spirit of the virgin usually had her wear at times like these. Gajeel would crack up, with Levy jumping in with weird coo's and comments, something he just didn't feel like getting into.

On the occasion Virgo did get them matching, Natsu didn't usually care, but for some reason this time he did. The idea of matching his partner made his gut turnover in what he thought was nervousness. It was so strange he decided to push it away and go off into the woods to change.

Once he had gotten the material on, he stumbled and stomped back towards the light of the campfire. He was surprised to find Wendy and Lucy had fallen asleep already tucked into a sleeping bag together with two of the exceeds resting on their hips. Pantherlily sat on a sleeping bag, his expression amused as he looked up at a fiercely whispering Gajeel and Levy.

"You and Natsu need to share!" The script mage hissed between her teeth.

Gajeel's voice sounded loud even with how quiet he was trying to be, "I am not sharing a sleeping bag with him! Girls are different than guys!"

"Well you'd better not fight and wake up Lucy or Wendy," Levy snapped, her voice returning to normal tone. Natsu looked between the two remaining sleeping bags, wanting to punch something. The spirits had set them up. No matter what either the two boys were going to be squished against each other or one of them and one of the girls could fit a bit more comfortably in one while someone slept alone. He was not about to sleep on the ground after the train ride Gajeel forced him on. They'd barfed their guts out all the way to the wrong town, before having to go back to Magnolia from Hargeon. Luckily the train had been broken down and they'd ran for Onibus in order to find the missing girls upon finding out. Not only had Lucy and Happy gone on the outing but Wendy and Levy. As soon as the two male slayers had learned this they had gone off to Hargeon, figuring that a day trip to the next town meant they had gone to the port town. When they'd been wrong, and heard about the broken rail way the two decided that they'd need to walk.

It wasn't like they needed to be watched every second. The girls could handle themselves well had they ran into trouble. What worried Natsu and Gajeel however was a bit more dangerous than some cheap burglars or highway thieves. The blame was partly on himself for not warning her. If he had told her to stay by him for the next couple of weeks she probably would have thrown a fit, at least until he told her why. It had been a hunch though, so he figured he would just keep an eye on her.

He hadn't thought that her and the other two most likely to be targeted would go off without completely informing anyone. Much to his annoyance, his intuition had been right. Calder wanted revenge, and he'd even brought friends. He had almost gotten the bastard too, had he not been worn out from taking down the other two and running all the way from Magnolia. He was lucky Lucy had been able block the attack, his counter attack may not have been enough to stop it.

Overall, Natsu was tired, and frustrated. He didn't feel like fighting Gajeel for the stupid sleeping bag but certainly would if the iron dragon slayer refused. If he woke up his partner, he knew he would be getting a Lucy Kick to the stomach, and probably a purse full of books to the face from Levy as well. No one wanted to deal with the blonde if awoken especially when she had just fallen asleep.

"Can't you two just share?" Natsu yawned. The other two blew up at him, telling him just how wrong that would be. His eyes teared as he gave another yawn, blinking at the sleeping bag closest. The dragon slayer had to hide a smirk as a thought came to him. One thing that always worked with Lucy and her bed was pretending to fall asleep fast. Clumsily, he flopped on to the spread out fluffy material, curling the top over his torso. Levy practically yelled at him to get off, while Gajeel punched his arm. He had to hold a wince down, having not expected the hit.

"H-he's out like a light," exclaimed Levy. Gajeel snarled, standing up and marching over to the bag they'd gotten from Lucy's friends. With a huff he placed it on the ground, prepared to use it as a pillow.

"Gajeel," the script mage murmured, guilt swelling in her chest. "Here you take the sleeping bag and I'll use the book bag."

"No," the man grunted, anger obvious in his tone. "There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the ground when we have another way."

"Gajeel's right," Pantherlily agreed. "The ladies get the sleeping bags."

"I feel like you just insulted Natsu there," she giggled. Still, she knew these two. No arguing would have her on the ground for the night. With heated cheeks she suggested their second option,

"We could just share."

Gajeel, who had been slowly lowering himself down to avoid reopening a wound, lost his balance and smacked hard against a rock he'd missed in clearing his spot. His exceed snickered.

"What's gotten into you?" demanded the dragon slayer. "Did that demon slayer possess you or something?"

The petite girl bristled, her embarrassed expression morphing into a fierce glare.

"You're injured more than I am," Levy snapped. "And I know you're not going to trade with me. Natsu may be rude to Lucy like that but I know you're not gonna make a girl sleep on the ground injured if you can avoid it."

Gajeel balked, before giving an unconvincing shrug. "If you want to trade places be my guest. I'm not moving that stupid Salamander what with how he sleep fights."

Sure enough Natsu was muttering about 'ice princesses' and 'metal heads'. Levy smirked, knowing that while the iron dragon slayer was trying to put her off, it was only to protect his tough exterior.

"Gajeel," she sighed, raising an eyebrow. He glowered, knowing exactly what that look meant. Although the two weren't particularly close, they shared a strong bond. Levy could read him just as well as any book, and in turn Gajeel was one of the few able to tell what she was thinking.

He looked between the ground and the nice sleeping bag she was offering. Never had he thought Levy McGarden would be willing to sleep next to him, let alone in a situation they would have to hold one another. If any other person besides maybe Juvia had offered, he would have immediately declined. Except, Levy was more than just someone to him. Alot more. He would be stupid to not notice the signs. Whether he followed the psycho's they had just defeated or not, the antibodies that kept him from turning into a dragon hadn't erased his wanting to mark the girl. Not in the physical meaning, but the emotional. Levy was his partner, mate if referring to the dragon's term for it. He just didn't know how to tell her. How was he supposed to tell the girl he had beaten bloody that he was now practically in love with her?

A huff came from the other mage left awake, pulling Gajeel from his thoughts. He watched as she reached on her side, the fluffy lump of her covered kegs blocking his view of what she was reaching for. When she brought it up into view, he blinked looking at the intricately designed dragon on the cover.

She stuttered as she spoke, and it caught his attention more than when she yelled, "I-it says here that dragons like to stick close to their mate. Partner in the case of a slayer. Usually they like to know where they are at all times, if they can't be by their side. So um, I… I'm sorry for not telling you we would be gone for the day because of how that affected your in-instincts. B-but don't think that just becuase I figured it out means that I will be telling you where I am every minute! I need privacy too!"

Silence. Levy kept her gaze on the ground. Her heart slammed in her chest as she wondered if she was wrong. Yet all the signs were there. The protectiveness, the caring, and certainly the feeding. He was always begging her for metal, in his tough guy kind of way. Still, what if it was just simply guilt about their first interaction? She might have just ruined their entire relationship.

"Scoot over."

Startled, she found Gajeel squatted in front of her. She had been so in thought she hadn't even noticed him get up. With her face still unbearably hot, she did as he asked. He didn't need to say anything to know she was right. Flicking her gaze down at Pantherlily, she found him grinning slyly from the very bottom of the sleeping bag. The fabric tightnd, and suddenly she was pressed against the inside of the bag, a large male chest at her face. When his arms wrapped about her back, pulling her into him, she swore she was going to burst into flames and then they would have to sleep on the ground afterall.

"I'm gonna want to hear more about that book," he murmured. She gave a breathy laugh her muscles relaxing. It was new to her, but the vibrations from his chest as he spoke soothed her. With a yawn, she nodded, one hand moving up to lay against his chest. It wasn't long before she was lost to the world.


	5. Going on Hiatus

**Hey guys. I really hate to do this but I had to pack my computer up and everything a while back. Hence why no updatrs. My entire family and horse farm will be moving to Georgia and so I won't be doing much writing. Hence the story will have to go on break until August. Thankyou so much for following favoring and reviewing. I promise I'll be back once I'm over the hump of moving states.**


End file.
